Thomas and Friends: Amber's Journey
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: Amber is a 18yo girl who just happens to love Thomas and Friends. When her secret is discovered, her roommate Taylor, sends her on a trip around the USA on the most famous trains. But her trip takes a different track when she finds a certain pair of magical buffers that lead her to a certain magical Island...
1. Meet Amber

Chapter 1: Meet Amber

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with my second fanfic. This time it's about Thomas and Friends. Now you might be thinking "Gee. This guy's a baby for liking Thomas." Think what you want to but I've always been fascinated by trains. So that's why I like Thomas and Friends. A while ago I was in a Thomas and the Magic Railroad mood so I decided to do this. Don't worry. It won't be a baby-ish kind of Thomas. It'll be more mature and more of an adventure and discovery sort of story. Also there probably be more Amber than Thomas. So without further ado let's get on with it!**

 _Ever since I can remember I've always been a fan of Thomas and Friends. They've always fascinated me. Only a selected few know about it but their trustworthy. But one day, everyone found out. So I wanted to prove them wrong. I headed off to find some form of clue. But what I discovered was much better than a clue…_

"Amber! Are you going to get up or do I have to dump water on you again?" I groaned. Was it 7:30 already? I pulled myself out of bed and wandered down the stairs. My roommate Taylor was filling up a bucket of water in the sink. She turned around and saw me walking into the kitchen.

"Aww. You got up. Damn. I wanted to dump this on you again." I gave her a grumpy look. She laughed.

"Why are you so obsessed with putting water on me? You always make sure it's cold." Taylor grinned wickedly.

"Because I like to hear you shriek! Muhahahahah… Hey!" I took the bucket from her hands and put it on her head. She shrieked as the cold water went down her top and dripped on the floor. She looked at me and grinned.

"Why you little… come here!" I turned to run but she grabbed me from behind. She then hugged me and I shivered as the water from her body jumped to my back. I eventually got out of her grasp and bolted upstairs. I was back in my room and I locked the door. I sighed and turned to my room. It was an average room that you would find in any 18 year old girls room. Posters of bands and a make-up table in the corner. But there's more to my room than meets the eye.

I walked over to my bookcase and pulled a book. A click was heard and a hatch in my ceiling opened. I pulled the ladder from it down and went up it. Inside was another room I'd found a while ago. I'd set up a big model railway in there with dozens of trains. Amongst these trains were my five favorite engines. Thomas, Edward, Percy, Emily and Oliver. My entire set was based on the Thomas and Friends series. No one but me and Taylor new about it. If anyone else knew about it they'd tell someone else and in the end my reputation at school would be ruined.

I watched the engines scurry around for a while. After that I went over to another bookcase in the corner of the room. In it was all of my Thomas and Friends collection. I had books, toys and DVD's about Thomas. I loved them too much.

I heard a noise from the stairs. I turned as Taylor came up with a bowl of cereal in her hands. I sighed. I forgot she had a spare key to my room. She smiled.

"Here's your breakfast." I giggled. She was still soaked from the water.

"Sorry about that. I had to get you back for the other times you've done that." I took the cereal from here and shoveled a spoonful into my mouth. She smiled.

"All good. I can dry myself because I have two and quarter hours until I start work. You however, have school in an hour and fifteen minutes." I looked at the clock on the wall (Yes. Everything up here has to do with Thomas.). I gasped.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late! Again!" I quickly ran down the stairs back to my room. I took my pajama top off and chucked it on the bed. I grabbed a bra and shirt out of my closet and put them on. I took my pajama pants off and put some tracksuit pants on too. In the end I had my blue top that revealed my stomach and my black tracksuit pants with a green belt on. I had done a terrible job of brushing my hair but hey! I never brush it (I'm thankful that I have short red hair). I quickly packed my satchel bag and headed for the door. During that time Taylor had wandered down the stairs and was now standing by the door. She held her hand out with a green lanyard with a key on it hanging off her finger.

"Don't forget your locker key." She said. I grabbed it as I raced outside. It was already hot outside. I rushed down the apartment stairs and stopped at the ground floor. I grabbed my helmet and bike and took off toward school. I used to live in Australia but I didn't like it there. After discussing it with my parents I moved to the United Kingdom. Here I lived with my uncle for a good year or so until I met Taylor. We became best friends and she offered for me to live with her. I agreed and here I am now. As I rounded the corner to head toward school for the last day before summer break, a car came out of nowhere and nearly hit me. It quickly screeched to a halt. I was about to give the driver a piece of my mind when Jo stuck her head out of the window. Jo is the school's number one diva. She is the sort of girl who flirts her way out of anything. Believe me. She is drop-dead gorgeous. I'd never say that to her face because she is a downright %$# $ to me. All the guys at school are always fighting over her. She also has this stupid system that every day, she draws a random name out of a shuffler on her phone. Then she spreads rumors about them. It's annoying. Anyway she looked at me with a horrified look.

"Amber! You nearly hit my car. If you had I would have made you pay for the repairs." And just like that, she was gone. I groaned. She was so annoying.

I finally reached school ten minutes later. I took a deep breath. Here I am probably the second or third on every guy's to-date list. Not just because I'm busty or anything (Which annoys me slightly because of all the eyes that fall on me during my life.) but because of my personality. I am friendly to everyone.

Anyway I still had fifteen minutes till my first class so I went to find Tash and Rox. Tash is my second BFF and Rox… well… his real name is Rocky but we call him Rox. He just tags along to look cool. But he's a good kid. I couldn't find them before the bell went so I headed into class.

It was the same as always. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Boy! Teachers sure know how to ramble on. But by recess, fait took hold of my life. As I walked to the courtyard for recess, I noticed that people were snickering at me. I started to worry and I walked into the courtyard. There I saw Tash and Rox leaning over a phone. They were laughing at something. The phone was in someone's hand which was connected to… Jo. Jo looked at me and snickered.

"Hey Everybody! There's the Thomas lover!" My heart skipped a beat.

"What! How did you…" I suddenly realized what was going on. I covered my mouth. Too late... Remember when I talked about her stupid shuffler? She must have pulled my name out and her random rumor just so happened to be about Thomas and Friends. Jo stared at me

"Wait. You… OMG! It's true! She does love it!" She then typed away on her phone. I glanced at Tash who was sitting next to Jo at the time, to take her phone away. But she was laughing too hard to notice. Now I was the laughing stock at school. For the rest of the day it was "Oh look! Thomas freak coming through!" or "Go away baby!" Even my so called "BFFs" and some of the teachers were laughing. As the day drew to a close I couldn't take it anymore. Once the bell rang I ran out to get my bike. Jo was waiting there. Obviously to tease me again. I'll never know because I never gave her the chance. I slugged her in the face. I must say, it was reliving to something like that to her. She looked at me with disbelief. I smiled darkly.

"You ruined my life. So I'll ruin yours." And with that I grabbed my bike and took off for home.

 _Later._

"I'm home Amber. How was your day?" Taylor shouted as she entered the flat. She heard sobbing from the lounge. Concerned she tiptoed into the lounge and saw me lying on the floor. She sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Amb's? What happened?" So I told her the whole story. After that she shook her head.

"I never did like that "Jo" character anyway. I tell you what. Next time I see her, I'll spread a rumor about her. Ok?" I nodded. She smiled.

"So. Wanna have pizza and a movie? Your choice." I smiled too.

"Thanks Taylor." I then ran up the stairs to my secret room. I grabbed a random DVD off the self and ran back down. Taylor was ordering pizza. I checked what DVD I had picked up. I smiled even more. It was _Thomas and the Magic Railroad_ which happened to be my favorite movie out of the entire series. Taylor smiled.

"Pizza will be here in ten. Get the lounge ready.

In the end we ended up eating pizza with blankets wrapped around us while watching _Thomas and the Magic Railroad._ During the movie I noticed a sparkle in Taylor's eyes. I took no notices of it and continued watching. Little did I know that that sparkle was something that would change my life forever…

 **Well how about that? Amber is my OC character (Is that what it's called? And what does OC stand for? Please tall me!). She is a huge fan of Thomas and her reputation was ruined by Jo. Lucky its summer break. So what was the twinkle in Taylor's eye about? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Shining Time

Chapter 2: Shining Time

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Amber's Journey. I think that this story will be 5-10 chapters long. I don't know so don't hold me on that. It might be more, it might be less. So how bout we stick to this chapter for now shall we?**

My alarm went off again. That pissed me off because I could of sworn I turned it off yesterday. I reached out to stop it. As I sat up I noticed a few things. 1) My closet was open and a bunch of clothes were missing. 2) My short blue top, black tracksuit pants and my green belt were sitting neatly on my floor and 3) my red suitcase was missing from its place. I looked at it weirdly.

"What the hell? What happened?" I got up and got dressed and headed down stairs. Taylor was sitting at the kitchen bench drinking a coffee. She saw me coming down the stairs and immediately put it down. She came up to me and hugged me. Well more squished me.

"Good morning Amber!" she squealed. I looked at her funnily. "Guess what!" I was about to guess but she obviously wasn't looking for guesses. I'm sending you on a trip around USA by the most famous trains you would only dream of riding! Don't worry about the cost. I'll pay for everything you want to do."

I was gob smacked. Taylor was sending me on a trip around USA! All expenses paid! And by the most famous trains of USA for crying out loud! This was a dream come true for me! I grabbed Taylor back and squished her even more.

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You are the best roommate ever!" Then a thought struck me.

"Where are you going to get the money from?" Taylor grinned sheepishly.

"Well… I kinda told boss that my roommate was going through a rough time. I also said that you were pretty young and he took the bait." I hit her playfully.

"Hey! I'm eighteen you meanie." She laughed.

"Well it worked didn't it? Now come on. Your plane is in three hours. Let's go!"

And she dragged me out the door. She grabbed my bike and put it on the roof with my luggage. We then rushed to London Airport. Once there we grabbed my ticket, put my luggage on the baggage carousel and went to grab some breakfast. After an hour or so of talking, my flight was called and we headed to the plane. We stopped outside the door to the plane. I turned to Taylor.

"Thank you Taylor. This is going to be the best holiday ever!" She smiled.

"No problem. See you in three months!" And with that I towards the plane. I stopped as I heard Taylors voice.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something!" I walked back to her as she pulled out a camera. It was a newer version that I have been saving up to buy. I gasped.

"You got me this! Thank you so much!" I hugged her again.

"Take lots of photos!" She called out as I boarded the plane.

After about fifteen minutes the plane was taking off. I looked out the window as I was leaving and saw Taylor waving to me from the window. I waved and the plane lifted off the ground. I sighed as I left London and the UK. It was going to be a long flight.

 _About five hours or more later._

I jolted awake as we landed in New York. I yawned and looked out the window.

"Man. That was a long ride. I can't wait to get off this plane." I jumped up as soon as I could and walked off the plane. I wondered around the airport looking for the baggage carousel. As I was, I bumped into a boy who walked in front of me. He turned around to face me.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He said. I blushed. This guy was cute.

"No. That was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." We stared at each other for a moment before he spoke up.

"Well. Seeings as I have made you acquaintance I'll introduce myself. I'm Matt." I laughed.

"That's a funny way of saying hello. I'm Amber." I shook his outstretched hand. There was something familiar in his tone of voice.

"Are you Australian? I can hear a slight aussie accent in your voice." He smiled.

"Guilty as charged. Yeah I'm from Australia. I'm here on holiday. My mum gave me tickets to go to a festival here in New York. My boundaries are apparently New York City outskirts, which sucks because I want to explore this place." I smiled.

"Oh well. I'm from Australia too. But I live in the UK with my roommate Taylor. She is paying for me to travel around USA on the famous trains here." Matt's face lit up.

"You like trains? I like them too! Do you have a favorite train?" I swallowed hard. If I told him about Thomas, he might laugh at me. But I worked up the courage to say it.

"Uh. Does Thomas the Tank Engine count?" I whispered. He looked at me. I sighed, waiting for insults to come out. Imagine my surprise when he smiled.

"Eh, good enough. Don't worry. I like him too." I had a feeling that I was going to like this guy. I was about to strike up a conversation about it when I saw my bag coming around the carousel.

"One sec." I ran to get my bag. Once I got it I walked back to Matt as he got his bag.

"Well I better go so that I can explore a little bit before I catch my train. I'll see you…"

"So, what. Your going leave me here to fend for myself? Let's explore together for a bit. Seeings as we're both here." I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to let a chance to hang out with this cute guy slip away.

"Sure. Why not?" He smiled.

"Great. Let's go!"

So after that Matt and I explored New York City. We visited lots of sightseeing's such as the statue of Liberty, Times Square, the park, Stark Tower… Wait. What? No! That doesn't exist! I took lots of photos of me and Matt. By the end of the day we were at my station. Matt was saying goodbye.

"Well Amber. It's been fun hanging out with you. But this is where we part ways." He fished around in his bag looking for something. He found it and pulled it out. It was a small box. I looked at him, slightly shocked. He laughed.

"No. This isn't a ring. Don't worry. I'm not proposing." He opened it and pulled out a necklace with an amber stone in the bottom and a jeweled flower. He put the necklace on around my neck and the jeweled flower in my hair. He took a quick picture and showed it to me. I gasped at how pretty I was with the jewelry on. He smiled.

"You look cute." He said. I blushed a bright red.

"Thank you Matt. I love them." I smiled.

"Hey. How bout we swap numbers so we can talk to each other during our travels?" I agreed and we swapped numbers. There was an announcement about my train and I turned to go. Matt stopped me.

"Can I…?" He gestured to my cheek. I blushed again.

"Sure." He kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but blush again. I jumped on the train before it started moving. Matt walked along side it and talked to me through the window.

"I hope to see you again Amber." He called out.

"We will. I promise." I said as the train pulled away from him. "Goodbye for now Matt!" I yanked my head back into the carriage to avoid whacking my head on the signal that was near the station. I relaxed in my chair as the train moved toward the country.

 _Four days later._

During my travels I had visited a couple of states, ridden on lots of trains and had called Matt about six times. My train, which had come through the Indian Valley, pulled up to Strasburg station. I was currently in Pennsylvania. I jumped off the train to have a look around. As I walked into the station I noticed the cool mural on the wall. It had a picture of all the forms of transport from the early years. I looked at the mural with interest. Then my eye's fell onto something. I walked up to the wall and looked at it.

"Why does this look so… Wait." The pieces fell into place in my head. I quickly ran outside to look at the place.

"No! Way! This is…" it was true.

It was Shining Time. The town that was featured in _Thomas and the Magic Railroad._ I looked around with wonder.

"Fan of Thomas the Tank Engine I see." I swiveled round to see an old man looking at me.

"Yeah. And what if I am?" I was a little skeptical about him. He seemed a little coo-koo.

"Their real." My heart jumped.

"What?" He was about to repeat himself when he was interrupted by another voice.

"Grandpa. What are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold." A younger man came out of the station. The old man screeched.

"No! Don't take me back there!" He turned to me. "The lens on the muffler will reveal the truth." He cried out as he was taken away by two old-people home nurses. The young man turned to me.

"Don't listen to him. He talks riddles all the time." And he left with the old man. I was stunned.

Their real? The lens on the muffler will reveal the truth? What did that mean? I tried to think. Then a thought popped in my head.

"Muffler. Is he talking about…?" I turned to face Welsh Mountain behind me.

"Muffle Mountain! Of course!" I quickly ran toward the mountain.

 _About an hour later._

I was sitting on a rock half way up the mountain. I looked around. Nothing seemed out of place up here. It was a normal mountain. I took a swig of water from my water bottle. I pondered on the old man's riddle.

"The lens on the muffler will reveal the truth. What does it mean?" I wondered. Off in the distance, I saw a white bird sitting on a rock. It was beautiful. I grabbed my camera and held it up to the bird. Something must have scared it because it flew off. But I wasn't watching it. Through my camera lens, I saw the mouth of a cave. I lowered the camera. It wasn't there. I lifted it back to my eye. There it was.

"What?" I wondered. Then I realized what was happening. It was the riddle. My camera was the lens and the muffler was Muffle Mountain. Well, Welsh Mountain anyway. I jumped up and ran to the cave. But of course it wasn't really there. I stood back from where the entrance was supposed to be.

"Maybe I have to take a photo?" I thought. I took a picture and there was a puff of smoke. Once that cleared the entrance was open.

I walked in. It seemed to be a normal cave. But any cave that you need a picture of the entrance with a camera just to open it, makes this no ordinary cave. As I ventured deeper into the cave the air became cooler and cooler. Finally as I came around a corner I reached the end of the cave. It was a wide room that looked like a station. I recognized this place from _Thomas and the Magic Railroad_ as Burnet Stone's workshop. I looked around. As I came to the edge of the platform, I saw rails on the ground leading into another tunnel. I looked down it and saw something I never thought I'd see inside a mountain.

Buffers.

 **Wahoo! It's the… err. I'd better not tell you what they are. Wait. No. I said it in the description! It's the Magic Buffers! Amber's in for the time of her life! Anyway aside from that, I was thinking about doing another story (Only once I've finished this one and maybe half way through Sonic Skyline.). It's called Amber and it follows Amber's life after this story. Let me know if you like that idea because I reckon that Amber is my best real life character. I've written other stories with characters in the real world but I like Amber the most because of how descriptive I am with her. So yeah. Let me know and I'll continue this story and Sonic Skyline for the time being. Cool? See you next chapter!**


	3. Welcome to Sodor!

Chapter 3: Welcome to Sodor!

 **Hi everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Thomas and Friends: Amber's Journey. It's time. Time to visit you-know-where through the you-know-what! Also if you're wondering who the old man was I'll tell you this. He's not Patch because Amber's world is the real time world. Patch in the movie was an actor. He will return. Ok! With that out of the way, on with the show!**

"Why are there buffers in here?" I wondered. "It can't be the Magic Buffers… can it?"

I jumped off the platform and walked down the tunnel. The buffers were dusty and old. They reeked of wet wood. I picked up a rock and tossed it at it. It hit it and rolled off. I sighed.

"I didn't think so. Too good to be true." I walked up to it and touched it.

There was a whistle and bells and I was suddenly standing in a field with golden rails.

"What! B-b-b-but… no way!" I was standing inside the Magic Railroad. I looked around. It was beautiful. I spotted another buffer on the other side of the clearing. It got my heart beat faster.

"Yahoo! Here I come!" I ran for the buffers… and whacked into them.

"Oof! What the hell?" I said as the whistle and bells sounded.

 _Location unknown._

I lay there on my back. Staring at the blue sky with a cloud occasionally dotting it. I giggled. Then I laughed. I rolled around on the grass laughing.

"I knew it! They are real!"

Once I pulled myself together I sat up. The area I was in was overgrown. The buffers behind me were covered in ivy and the rails leading to them were as well. The bushes were overgrown as well. Almost as if they were hiding the buffers, probably from Diesel 10. Who knows? I walked along the old rails hoping to find civilization.

I walked for a good twenty minutes until I came across a junction. There were several lines running under a signal box. The points to the buffers were grown over. Obviously no one had been down there in a long time. It was cool to walk across the rails as I headed to the ladder to get to the signal box.

As I stepped on one rail I felt it vibrate. I looked to my left to see if any trains were coming. Nope. Not one. I looked to my right.

I jumped out of the way just in time as a train rushed toward me. I sat on the grass breathing heavily as I regained my breath. I watched as the train rounded the corner and disappeared. I could have sworn it was a large blue engine but I was still gaining my breath back. Once I did I got up and continued to the signal box.

The signalman was surprised to see me still standing as I entered the signal box.

"Are you alright love? You almost got hit by the express!"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just gave me a scare, that's all."

"Ok then. I saw you coming out of the woods. Were you hiking or somethin'?"

"Yeah, sort of." The signalman held out a mug of coffee.

"Want a cup o' coffee love? It'll help regain your strength."

I swigged the coffee down and sat in the chair.

"The next train will be coming through here with a goods headin' to Knapford. You can catch a lift if ye want." I nodded.

I was leaning on the rail of the balcony outside the signal box when the goods train appeared. If I was sitting on something I would have fallen off it. The engine that was pulling the goods was…

A grumbling Thomas.

"Why couldn't James have pulled this? He doesn't have a branch line to run." He was saying. I squealed and rushed down the ladder. Thomas pulled up to the red signal and saw this. The signalman came out of the signal box and leaned on the railing.

"This girl need's a ride to Knapford Thomas. Can you take her there?" Thomas looked at me. I was looking at him with crazy eyes.

"Do I have to? She's looking at me funnily." I shook my head furiously.

"Sorry. It's just that I've always wanted to meet you!" Thomas sighed.

"Ok. But I don't have any space. You could always hop into my cab…"

I was in there before Thomas could even finish his sentence. He sighed again. The signal dropped and Thomas puffed off. He puffed through the country and I took lots of photos. Everyone at school wouldn't believe what I found. I couldn't wait to see the look on Jo's face when she saw my photos!

…

Thomas pulled into Knapford Station right on time. I jumped out and looked around. It was amazing. I looked out toward the yard and saw Gordon resting in a siding, Stafford shunting trucks and Stanley pulling a train of trucks out of the yard. I looked towards Knapford junction and saw Henry pulling into the station, Emily crossing the junction and Daisy pulling up to the platform on the far right side of Knapford. I was breathless. It was so cool! The only thing missing from the station was…

"What's this I hear about a girl running out in front of the express?"

There it is.

I turned to see a man standing there with a black jacket, a yellow shirt, grey trousers and most distinctive, a black top hat. It was Sir Topham Hatt, the owner of the North Western Railway.

"Uh well. I… uh… was hiking through the forest and… er… walked out in front of the express. I got out of the way in time though." I fibbed.

"Sir" I quickly added. Topham looked stern.

"I can't have people running out in front of trains. So make sure it doesn't happen again." I nodded. Then I regained my posture.

"So with that out of the way…" I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir. I have admired your railway for a long time but I never thought I'd get to meet them and the controller of it!" Topham blushed.

"Ah, well. Thank you Miss…?" I smiled.

"Amber. Amber McLeo." I shook his hand. Topham continued.

"Thank you Miss McLeo. I like to have a railway that runs on time. So. Are you from the mainland or another country?"

I had to think of another lie. I couldn't tell him I came through the buffers. He wouldn't believe me.

"Uh… well. Sort of." I quickly changed the subject. "I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight so could I sleep in the waiting room? Please?" Topham thought for a moment.

"If you don't have anywhere to go I could organize a hotel for the night. But you'll have to pay for the rest of your stay." I nodded. Topham went to organize a hotel for me tonight. I sighed with relief.

"You're not from around here are you?" I almost jumped out of my skin with fright. I turned around and sure enough Thomas was still sitting there.

"You're still here? I would've thought you had gone by now." He smiled.

"I'm still coupled up."

"Ah"

"Uncouple me and come with me." I shrugged. I leant down and uncoupled him from his train. I hopped in the cab and he chugged off.

…

We stopped at an abandoned siding near the Arlesdale. I walked around to the front of him.

"What did you mean "I'm not from around here"?" Thomas looked at me with a concerned face.

"Are you from Shining Time?" I froze.

"Uh… Yeah I am. What's wrong with that?"

Did Mr. Conductor send you?"

"No. In my world Mr. Conductor was an actor for a movie. He's not real in my world." Thomas was puzzled.

"If Mr. C isn't real in your world, then how are the buffers real in your world?"

"I don't know. It seems like some complicated time paradox. I don't understand it." Thomas smiled.

"Then I'll protect you until you go back. How does that sound?" I smiled.

"Deal." We laughed and I hopped back into Thomas' cab, Thomas reversed back to the line…

And crashed straight into the front of Paxton.

"Ow! Watch out Thomas. If you're not careful you could cause and accident." Thomas was worried.

"Paxton. How long have you been sitting there?" The green diesel thought for a moment.

"Uh… ever since you came to the siding. You're blocking my way to my trucks. Could you please move out of the way Thomas?"

"Oh. Sorry." Thomas moved out of the way and Paxton moved in to get his trucks. Thomas puffed away. Paxton was curios.

"What's Shining Time? I'll have to ask Diesel 10. He seems to know about it. I've heard him say about it once in his sleep."

…

I jumped off Thomas and waved goodbye as I headed to Sir Topham Hatt's office. I walked in as he was closing it up for the night.

"Here I am Sir. Ready for a long snooze." He laughed.

"Good. I found a nice hotel near Brendam Docks. I'll take you there now."

We hopped in his blue car and headed to Brendam Hotel. Once there Topham tipped his hat and drove off. I got my key and headed up the stairs to my room. It was big in every way. Big bed, big bathtub, big everything. I jumped on the bed and curled up and soon fell asleep, dreaming about the adventures I might have whilst here.

…

Paxton pulled up to the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He was humming to himself as he reached the rising turntable inside.

"What are you so happy about Paxton?" An oily voice asked. Paxton looked up.

"Nothing too exciting Diesel 10. I do have a question though." Diesel 10 sighed. He was sick of Paxton's stupid questions.

"What is it then." He snapped his claw snapped twice and he started to reverse to his malfunctioning shed. He hated it.

"What is Shining Time?" Diesel 10 stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I said "what is Shining Time?" Diesel 10 grinned.

"Where did you hear about that?"

 **Amber has found her way to Sodor and begun her adventure. She's befriended Thomas but how will the other engines take to her? Also Paxton as brought Diesel 10 into the mix. What'll happen too Amber as she travels Sodor? I had a thought whilst typing this about making Amber a reincarnation of Lady but that wouldn't work with Amber's character. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter! Read and Review Please!**


	4. Amber and Thomas

Chapter 4: Amber and Thomas

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Amber's Journey. I was looking at the reviews and I noticed that Mywinx14 mentioned about another live action Thomas and Friend's movie. I had a look on Google and it's true. No release date but true. It's called The Adventures of Thomas. Not much info on it but still cool. Aside from that news, on with the show.**

I was being chased by a shadow. It was getting closer and closer. I ran as fast as I could but it caught me. Its evil laugh rattled through my skull. I couldn't get away. I screamed...

I woke up in a puddle of sweat. I sat there for a moment watching my chest rise and fall quickly from the scare. I sighed.

"That was scary. I hope that doesn't happen to me. It was just a nightmare." I got up and changed from my PJ's to my clothes. I headed downstairs to the lobby after locking my apartment up. I headed to the bike rack to grab my...

"Ah crap! I left my bike at the airport! I am so stupid. I've been gone from the airport for five days and I've only noticed now? I must be losing my marbles!"

After I finished the rant, I walked out into Brendam to find a place for breakfast. I found a quaint place that did AMAZING pancakes and gobbled about seven of them up. Once that was done I headed downtown to the docks to see the sights of Brendam. I reached the docks as Henry was pulling an empty Flying Kipper in. I smiled. This was my chance to get to know Henry. I walked up to him.

"Hiya Henry!" He looked toward me and cried out in fear.

"Help! She's after me!" And he pulled out of the docks still pulling the empty vans with him. I stood there with the workmen dumbfounded.

"What? Why did that happen?

...

Turns out Thomas had told the other engines about me and some idiot told Henry I was an engine hungry demon out to eat green engines. The idiot who did that was James.

"What? It was a joke!"

"Well you scared Henry back into his shed-wetting stage once he saw her. I hate having to sleep next to him when he does that. It splashes up onto me."

Edward was scolding James at a signal as Thomas and I pulled up on the opposite side.

"What's this I hear about someone spreading rumours about me? The last person who did that to me was a girl my age and I punched her across the face." James looked uneasy.

"You wouldn't punch a train would you?" I stared at him with a dark expression. The same face I gave Jo on the last day of school. James shuddered.

"Oh would you look at that. My signal's down. Gotta go!" He puffed away as quickly as possible bumping the trucks as he did. As soon as he was out of earshot Thomas, Edward and I burst out laughing.

"I'd never punch an engine. A. It'd hurt my fist and B. I love you guys too much." Thomas giggled.

"Well. I'd better go find James. He's left some trucks behind." Edward said as he buffered up to the trucks James left behind. He followed James as Thomas and I headed in the opposite direction.

...

" _Amber. If you love trains so much, I'd recon you'd love this story."_

 _I am sitting in bed with my dad. He is holding a blue book that read Thomas and Friends. I looked at the book with interest._

" _What is it dad?"_

" _It's a story about talking engines. If you like this then we can get you more books if you want."_

" _Can you read this one first?"_

" _Of course sweetheart."_

 _I remember dad reading the first book of the series one night. That was what got me to like them so much. During my years in Australia I collected lots and lots of merchandise as I grew into a young woman. Once it was figured out what I liked at school my dad suggested I go to his brother's house in England for a couple of years. Mum agreed and I was sent there. Five months later I received a letter from mum that dad had passed away with a mysterious illness. I cried for a long time. I swore to dad that I would make new friends that wouldn't tease me for my hobby. Now I have Taylor and Matt who don't tease me but like him as well. I hope I can bring them to Sodor one day. I will never forget you dad._

...

"Amber? You've been rather quiet. Are you alright?" I jolted to attention.

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine Thomas. I was just thinking. So where are we headed?"

"To the Quarry. I have to pick up some trucks of stone and take them to the wharf before I can show you around. Is that ok with you?" I smiled.

"Yeah. That's perfectly fine. Let's go!" Thomas blew his whistle and we hurried to the quarry. Little did we know that someone was following us...

...

We pulled into the quarry and saw Mavis telling a purple engine where to shunt the trucks.

"I know were to shunt them Mavis. I've worked here before."

"I don't care. You need to show the trucks whose boss. Give them a good bump and get them into the right sidings Ryan."

"I said I know how to do this!" Thomas blew his whistle before the two could get into a shunting fight.

"Mavis! Ryan! Enough!" they both looked to us.

"Oh. Thomas. Good to see you again." She saw me in the cab.

"Is this the Amber character I've heard of?"

"She's gorgeous!" Mavis, Thomas, Toby (Who had just trundled up) and I looked at Ryan. He blushed.

"I mean... uh... she's pretty." He corrected himself. I laughed at his awkwardness.

"It's ok Ryan. I get that all the time from the boys where I come from. I don't take offence from it." Ryan sighed with relief. Toby spoke up.

"If your here for your trucks Thomas, they caused me so much trouble that their still over near the rock hopper. You're going to collect them from there." Thomas nodded (Can engines do that?). He puffed over to the other side of the quarry to get them.

As soon as we got to the rock hopper I knew something was wrong. The trucks weren't as chatty as I knew them to be, the air smelt oily and it seemed so dull. Thomas backed up to his train. I coupled him up and jumped back in. Thomas had just started to move when the train jolted. I looked back (Because Thomas couldn't!) and gasped. The last four trucks had been derailed and the contents spilt all over the rails. We couldn't move because the remaining trucks were attached to the derailed ones. I didn't dare get out to uncouple Thomas because what ever had wrecked the trucks was probably still out there. Then we heard it.

"Where are you girl? I have unfinished business with Shining Time and I need to destroy the lost engine to achieve my goal." I shivered. I knew that voice to well. From watching _Thomas and the Magic Railroad_ that is.

I jumped as a claw tried to grab me from Thomas' cab. I slowly looked out of Thomas' back window and my fears were confirmed. It was Diesel 10. He saw me and grinned wickedly.

"There you are! Where's the lost engine?" He started to move toward the open side of Thomas' cab as Thomas tried to break the coupling. It seemed so easy to do so if the trucks were pulling as well. He had no luck though. Diesel 10 inched closer to me.

"You and I have a lot to talk about missy. So come with me and I won't hurt your newest pal." His claw moved toward Thomas as if to scratch him. I cringed. I was about to try and stop him when I saw something moving from the corner of my eye.

"You know Diesel 10. You can try to get me, but you never will. By the way watch out." Diesel 10 was puzzled.

"Whadya mean look...?"

He was hit by the back of a train. He was pushed away from me. Ryan backed up to Thomas and smiled.

"Your still here? I would of thought you would have left already." He was completely oblivious to the now derailed Diesel 10 at the end of the siding. Diesel 10 grumbled.

Thomas smiled at his friend's perfect timing.

"Thanks Ryan. Your timing was brilliant. We have to go now so I'll see you later."

The coupling finally broke and Thomas shot off like a rocket leaving Ryan confused. Diesel 10 narrowed his eyes.

"I will get you girl. Just you wait. The lost engine will be destroyed you hear?"

"Oh. Diesel 10. What are you doing on the other side of buffers? Are you trying to play Magic Buffers?" Diesel 10 growled at Ryan who was still oblivious to what he had done.

...

Thomas stoped at Brendam Docks. I gasped for air. Diesel 10 was after me and I didn't' want to be on the receiving end of that claw of his. Thomas sighed.

"I have to go back and get the trucks. You can hop on the next train to have a look around or you can wait for me. Your choice."

"I'll head back to my hotel room. He can't get me there. In when you come back give me a whistle and we can keep going." I said and headed to the hotel. Thomas puffed back to the quarry.

As I walked into the hotel I saw a poster on the wall. It was a poster for Alicia Botti. She was a famous opera singer. Her performance was in two days. I made a mental note to go have a look at that. I went up to my room and hoped on the bed. I fell asleep before I could stop myself.

I woke to the sound of whistling. I quickly rushed down the stairs and to the dock (I wish I haven't forgot my bike!). As I got to the docks, I discovered that it wasn't Thomas who was whistling. It was Oliver with Toad in tow. He looked worried.

"Are you Amber?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Thomas has had an accident. He came off the rails because of some rocks that were on the tracks near Ulfstead Castle." One thought went through my mind.

"Diesel 10."

 **Uh oh. Diesel 10 strikes. I thought that it would be pretty funny if Ryan was the one to stop Diesel 10 by ramming him with a train of trucks. And be oblivious about it. I like Ryan because he seems like the type of engine that saves other engines without realising it. He's very funny. I have something special in mind for Alicia Botti's performance so stay tuned for that. I'll see you all next chapter everyone!**


	5. Ulfstead Castle & the Steamworks

Chapter 5: Ulfstead Castle & the Steamworks

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Thomas and Friends: Amber's Journey. Hmm… Not much to say here so I'll meet you at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!**

"Why! Why is Diesel 10 after me? Just because I'm from another world that he's sworn revenge on, why is he after me?" I was losing it. Toad spoke up.

"If I may say Miss Amber, it was just some rocks on the Ulfstead Castle Hill. If it was Mr. Oliver who crashed would I blame it on another engine?" he glanced at Oliver.

"Would I?" Oliver rolled his eyes. I laughed slightly. Toad smiled happy to have cheered me up.

"Hop in Amber. We need to get Rocky before we go to Thomas. I'm sure Toad would love the company." Toad grinned. I jumped in Toad and we hurried to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (Boy! What a tongue twister!) to fetch Rocky.

…

"Um. Could I have a little help? Please? Hello?"

Thomas was sitting on his side halfway down the hill. He was sitting near Stephen's mine. He had hit some rocks on his way down and had slid into the bushes. The trucks were giggling hysterically.

"Oh shut up you imbeciles." He grumbled. He was about to resort to crying went he heard a low pitch whistle. He saw Oliver coming around the bend with Rocky and Toad. He smiled.

"About time! I was about to beat these trucks silly!"

…

Rocky began to lift Thomas. It wasn't even so Thomas was put down to try again. After about five time I got bored. I looked around for something to do. I looked up the hill toward the castle.

"I don't think Mr. Thomas and Mr. Oliver would mind if you had a look around the castle while we get Mr. Thomas on a flatbed." I looked at Toad.

"Ok. Let Oliver know to whistle for me when you get Thomas on the flatbed then.

"I think we will need to go up there anyway so we can turn around. But yes. I'll let Mr. Oliver know." I smiled.

"Thanks Toad."

I started to walk up it when someone cursed. It must have been Thomas because he must have been dropped again. I reached the top and walked in the castle gate. It was amazing! The castle itself was cool but the gardens were really cool. The station was huge and there were rails going in all directions. I jumped up to the platform as a blue narrow gauge engine came around a bend and into the station. I recognized her as Millie from _King of the Railway_ movie. She whistled as she came in.

"Zat's it folks. Ze tour iz over. You may explore ze gardens or ze castle on your own if you want." She was saying with a thick French accent. The passengers hopped off and headed for the castle. Millie looked at me.

"Are you here for a tour? I can take you around ze castle if you want." I smiled.

"No. I'm just here to explore a bit. I don't need a tour but I could use a map."

"Right. If you go over zer you can get one."

"Thanks." I walked off in the direction that Millie had sent me. I ended up in the main castle. I walked around taking pictures and learning more about Sodor's history. As I was walking out of the castle I saw Stephen and the Earl of Sodor looking over the ledge near the mine. I walked over.

"What are you looking at?" The Earl swung round almost falling backwards over the edge. He stopped himself by grabbing Stephen's buffer.

"Well my dear, I am watching the red crane trying to lift Thomas out of the shrubbery. But their doing it so awkwardly." I peeped over the edge and sure enough Rocky was still trying to lift Thomas out of the bushes. I sighed.

"Well maybe you should go down there and assist. You could be the key to getting them out of the pickle."

"Maybe I should. Come along Stephen! We have work to do!" He jumped up onto Stephen's footplate and ushered me to hop on as well.

…

"Left a bit. Right a bit! Little bit more. There you go!" The Earl helped Rocky finally get Thomas onto the flatbed.

"Hurray." Thomas said. His voice was literally dripping with sarcasm. I watched on from the bushes where Thomas just was. I sighed and started to walk over to Thomas was.

I didn't get far.

I was grabbed from behind and yanked into the bushes. I was about to cry out when I came face-to-face with the oily pirate. Diesel 10 smirked.

"I'll never catch you" hey? What do you call this then?" I sighed. True he had me in his claw and no one had seen me go into the bushes but I knew I'd escape. I did last time didn't I?

"Where's the lost engine girly? I know you know. You're from Twinkletoes' world so you've gotta know. Don't you?"

I was about to chuck some random remark at him when a train of trucks came out of nowhere. They slammed into Diesel 10 which made him drop me. He was pushed into the boarded up entrance to the mine. The force of the trucks hit the wall and a whole lot of rocks fell down and blocked the entrance. I gasped for air. I could have sworn I heard Diesel 10 swear in there but I wasn't sure. It was muffled.

I watched as the train was pulled back out of the bushes. I followed it and guess who was at the back of the train pushing it.

Ryan.

"Who changed the points? It's dangerous. Thank goodness no one was down there." I snorted. Then it evolved into a hysterical laugh. Diesel 10 had been foiled again… by Ryan.

"Oh Ryan. Thank you again. You saved me again." I walked up to him and gave him a pat. He blushed brightly.

"I… Uh… Oh. Ok then. No problem." He then continued to push the trucks up the hill to the castle. Oliver puffed to Amber.

"We'd better get to the Steamworks now. Thomas is pretty bruised and he's complaining."

"I need to get fixed up. I can feel the wind in my boiler!"

"Can I knock him one Mr. Oliver? He's driving me crazy!"

"For the last time Toad. NO! He may need to be awake for Victor to fix him." I shook my head. I jumped in Toad again and Oliver, Thomas, Rocky and Toad headed down the hill (Yes. In that specific order (Now I sound like Death the Kid!)).

…

"Ok. What happened now my friend?"

Victor rolled up to his buffers near the turntable in the Steamworks. Oliver puffed up to the turntable and Thomas was lifted up into the air. I jumped out of Toad and Oliver reversed out of the Steamworks with Rocky and Toad. I waved goodbye and turned to look around. The Steamworks was (Again) amazing. I wondered around, looking at all the wonders of the place. Victor rolled up to me and spoke.

"I'm assuming that you are this "Amber" girl I've heard about, no?" I nodded. "Well. Welcome to the Steamworks." There was a crash in the background. Victor's eye twitched.

"Kevin. Did you just drop something again?" Kevin, a yellow crane on wheels rushed up to us. As he turned to stop his wheel's slipped out from underneath him. He toppled over onto his side.

"Ow. Sorry boss." He smiled weakly. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Hey. I don't suppose you could fix me instead of talking? That would be much appreciated!" We heard Thomas call out from the beams that was holding him up in the air. Victor sighed and puffed back to Thomas. I helped Kevin up and he raced back to work.

…

 _The next day._

Thomas was repaired and we were back at Knapford. Tonight was the night of Alicia Botti's performance. Thomas was getting Annie and Clarabell to get a coat of paint to take a special train to the performance later tonight. I was left on the platform. I was looking through my photos that I had taken during my trip. I was currently looking at a picture of Matt and myself in front of the Statue of Liberty. I was mimicking the statue and Matt was pulling a funny face. I laughed at him. I hadn't talked to him since I got my train to Shining Time. He was probably worried sick. I heard Gordon coming into the station so I looked up. He pulled in looking very proud of himself. The passengers hopped off and scurried around the platform. I watched them with fascination. It was funny. I turned around to go find Thomas when I heard the clicking of a bike. It sounded so familiar. A lot like my bike. I swiveled around to find the source of the noise. I saw no bikes with any of the passengers. I listened for the clicking sound. It was gone.

"What? Where's the…?" I was hugged from behind. I broke out of the hug and swung around. I punched the person in the face as I swung round. He fell to the floor knocking a bike behind him over with him.

My bike! It was my bike. I looked at the boy who I had punched.

"That's a funny way to say hello." He said as he got up. I gasped.

It was Matt!

 **Matt is back! What? Did you really think I created him just as a single crush of Amber did you? Well if you did you were sorely mistaken. How did he get to Sodor? Well you see he… Hah. Like I'd tell you. You have to wait for the next chapter to find out! See you all next Chapter!**


	6. A Special Night

Chapter 6: A Special Night

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of Thomas and Friends: Amber's Journey. So you lot are still clueless (I hope.) to how Matt got here right? Well you'll have to read this chapter to find out. This chapter is going to be a clue for one of my** _ **Amber**_ **story chapter so read closely. Instead of listening closely. Get it? No? You know what? Never mind. Enjoy!**

"Matt? How the hell…?" I was shocked. The guy who gave me my jewellery and made my heart beat a thousand miles per second was standing in front of me. And I had punched him. Smooth Amber. Very smooth.

Matt wiped his nose and a trickle of blood came out of it. I instantly realized I had caused it. He pulled a tissue out of his bag and put it to his nose.

"Oh gosh Matt. Did I do that? I'm so sorry!" He laughed.

"Yeah. You did that. But not because you punched me. Because I looked at you!" My mouth dropped open. He laughed harder.

"What!? You think I'm hot?" I asked him seductively.

"Just kidding!" Then he must have registered what I had said.

"Uh… well…" he was thinking hard. Obviously working out what to say as to not offend me.

"Like I said. I was kidding and you could say that I think your hot." I blushed. I was about to thank him when a certain someone decided to pull into the station.

"Amber we're ready to… oh? Who's this? Your boyfriend?" My eye twitched.

"Thomas. You sure know how to interrupt a personal talk." I turned around slowly.

"And now. You and I are going to have a chat. One sec Matt." I jumped into Thomas and scolded him. Matt was standing there waiting patiently.

…

Thomas rattled through the countryside with Matt and myself in the cab. Annie and Clarabel chatting to themselves about how fast Thomas was going. I looked to Matt. He sighed.

"I suppose you want to know how I got here in the first place eh?" I nodded.

"Start talking buddy." He put his hands in the air.

"Whoa! Ok then sheriff. Ok. Where to start…"

…

 _After you called me before you left to go on your train to the Indian Valley I headed back to the airport to go home. The festival was nice but I wanted to see the rest of USA. I reached the airport and was about to buy my ticket when I happened to look over to the lost property area. I saw a red bike that reminded me of your hair. I had a look at it and sure enough there was a name tag on it with your name on it._

 _I knew you probably wanted it back so I called my mum and told her that the festival goes on for longer than we expected it to. She took the bait and sent me more money. From there I looked at the last place you'd called me from. I took a plane to Pennsylvania. Then I asked around and found the station that you had called me from. It was pretty easy to convince people that I was your brother that was looking for his sister. I caught the same train that you caught and headed to the Indian Valley._

 _Each station I got off and asked around if they'd seen you. No luck until I came to Strasburg station. I hopped of and started asking around. I soon identified the place as Shining Time from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. I met this old guy who said he had directed me to mystery. I was confused about it so he told me that he had sent me to Welsh Mountain or Muffle Mountain as we know it. He told me to find a cave through a camera lens. Then some younger man appeared and took him away. Once I bought a camera I headed up the mountain. I found a cave that I found though a camera lens and went inside. I found Burnet Stone's workshop up there._

 _As I walked in there was a small man standing on the table looking at something on it. He saw me and we struck up a conversation about trains like we'd known each other for years. He did seem familiar though. After about ten minutes he looked at his watch and nearly fell off the table. He told me he had to go and he directed me to the buffers and just like that, he was gone in a puff of gold dust. I found out they were the Magic Buffers from the movie and I ended up here. Bike and all. I followed the tracks and hitched a ride on a goods train to the station. I was having a hard time believing that I was actually on Sodor. It was just breath taking. This morning I took the express to Knapford and here we are now._

…

I was amazed. Not only was Matt here but apparently Mr. Conductor was real too. Does that mean that…?

Thomas stopped so abruptly that Matt and I almost fell in his fire. I tried to get up but someone was atop of me. I looked at Matt whose face was buried in my chest. I cleared my throat and he was up in a flash.

"Don't get too comfy mister. That was a one use only." He nodded.

"Got ya. Nice view I must say…" I sighed.

"I knew it! I knew you were real! Even if you're not from Amber's world!" I got up to see what Thomas was fussing about now. I saw no one through the window in Thomas' cab. I turned around and jumped. There, standing in the flesh was Mr. Conductor. He smiled at Matt and I.

"Hello again Matt." He looked at me.

"Hello Amber." I pointed at myself like an idiot. But hey. If a fictional character that's just appeared out of nowhere knows your name I'm sure you'd be pointing at yourself too. I came to my senses when Thomas started moving again.

"How do you know who I am? I'm just a normal girl that loves Thomas and Friends for a living."

"Awww. Thanks Amber. I love you too."

"Oh shut up Thomas. I wasn't talking to you. I was just talking about you. There's a difference." Mr. C laughed.

"I know you because I have been watching you ever since you arrived in Shining Time." I shivered.

"And that's not creepy in any way is it?" Mr. C rolled his eyes.

"In a way, yes. But I've been watching you because you have something special with you." I tilted my head, puzzled. All I had brought with me was my suitcase full of clothes, toiletries and stuff like that. Then Matt had brought me my bike to me this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mr. C must have seen my confusion because he smiled.

"You know what? You'll find out in time. I will see you further on in your journey." He pulled a whistle out of his jacket and blew it. He was gone in a puff of gold dust. Both Matt and I sat there stunned. Thomas whistled to us. We had reached the works.

…

Throughout the rest of the day Matt and I got to know each other more. I learned that he loves to explore and play video games. I told him that I want to be an artist or photographer and that I love to draw. I even told him I was a good singer. He didn't believe me so I sang a song. He was amazed and his face was priceless. Thomas somehow managed to mess up four times during the day by delivering the decorations to the wrong place, crashed into the back of Percy's food wagon, derail Logan and crash through some buffers. Sir Topham Hatt wasn't happy with him.

As the performance came closer and closer Matt and I got closer and closer. Finally night came and everyone went to the town hall for Alicia Botti's performance. I sat next to Matt as the song began. I'm not a huge fan of opera but Alicia was great! She sang brilliantly and I loved it.

Alicia reached the final note and finished. Everyone applauded and the engines whistled with excitement. I smiled. It was a special night. The next thing that happened surprised me. Alicia took the microphone.

"Thank you everybody! Now I want to ask someone special to come up onto the stage. This person was requested to me by a young boy. Apparently she is a good singer. Good enough to sing to a crowd." I glanced at Matt. He was smiling a huge smile. I put two and two together,

"You didn't…"

"Could Amber McLeo please come up to the stage? We would all like to hear what you can sing." Everyone turned to me. I turned bright red. Matt was patting me on the back.

"Go on Amb's. It'll be fun."

You do realised I'm going to kill you later don't you?" He nodded.

"I'd rather hear you sing to a crowd and then end up dead than seeing you keep quiet about your talent." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Such inspirational words Sensei."

I was applauded as I headed to the stage. Alicia ushered me onto the stage and handed me a microphone.

"Knock em' dead sweetie!" She walked down to a chair in the front row and sat down. I gulped. There were about twelve dozens of eyes watching me. I glared at Matt, took a deep breath and started to sing.

I sang my favourite song from my world. One that I had loved for all of my time. It was a slow soothing song that always calmed me down whenever I was in a grumpy mood thanks to Jo or some other bully. Everyone was washed away by my singing. I was on TV's, on radios and on the PA system at Ulfstead Castle. Far down below the castle in the mine Diesel 10 had just dug himself out. He stopped and listened to my singing. He listened for about a minute or so before oiling away.

"I'll let you have your fun. But tomorrow I will get you." He was saying to himself.

...

Far away back in the UK Taylor had just gotten back from work. She turned the radio on to listen to her favourite station. She listened for a little bit before turning to get changed. As she did she bumped the tuning knob. She cursed as the radio became static. She fiddled with it to get the station back. She stopped when she came across a mysterious channel that had a girl's beautiful singing voice.

"Wow. This is soothing. Funny. It sounds like Amber. Oh well." She sat down on the couch and listened to the rest of the song.

...

I reached the end of my song and I bowed. The town hall erupted in applause and whistles. I smiled and looked at Matt. He was smiling. He gave me a thumbs-up and I realised that if it wasn't for him I'd still be in my shell. I never would have bloomed. I also realised that I didn't like him anymore. I loved him. With that in mind I pumped a fist into the air and struck a pose.

...

"Nice place you've got here." Matt had come with me after the performance. Thomas had dropped us off at Brendam Docks so we could go back to my hotel. I nodded.

"Yeah. Sir Topham Hatt set me up with this place when I first got here. He payed for me to stay here one night and told me that if I wanted to stay longer I'd have to pay myself."

"Seems fair." I nodded. I then made a decision.

"Thank you Matt. For bringing me out of my shell. I enjoy singing but I didn't like singing to anyone else. Except my roommate and family that is." Matt shrugged.

"I just thought that you needed to show the world what you've got. It was a perfect chance. I told Alicia about you and she was all green lights for it. So yeah. I hope you're not mad at me or nuttin'."

"No I'm not. But it made me realise something."

"Yeah? What did you realise?" I took a quick breath.

"I love you Matt." He stumbled back.

"Whoa! Ok. Wow. That's... something." He turned red.

"Don't worry. I love you too."

 **Ooo! I told you all that Matt wasn't just a single one way crush! Wait. You knew that already? Gosh darnit! I'm assuming that you think my writing is predictable. If you do I'm sorry. Anyway how's that? Did you like this chapter? I wanted it to be special (I hope it was.) because a chapter in** _ **Amber**_ **will relate to this one. Just telling you. So what'll happen next I wonder? Too bad for you that you'll have to wait until then while I have it locked up in my brain.**

 **-You have me pinned to an operation table while you rev up a chainsaw.-**

 **I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN! HELP!**


	7. Misty Island

Chapter 7: Misty Island

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of TAFAJ. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. As for the special item that Amber has supposable brought with her… I actually don't know what I want it to be! I'm still thinking about it. Once I do I'll make sure it is introduced in style! It probably won't appear until the later chapters so you're going to have to wait. And don't even think of picking up that chainsaw! You left me with nightmares! I feel like going to a corner, curling up and crying. So leave me alone. Here's your chapter.**

"Jeez. What's taking those two so long?"

It was a bright day and Thomas was sitting at Brendam Docks waiting for Amber and Matt. He knew that last night was special and all but he had work to do. If they didn't appear in another minute he would have to go without them. He had something else to do today.

A minute later and they still weren't there. He sighed.

"Looks like they'll have to have a ride with someone else today. I am outta here!" he started off and had just disappeared around the bend when Matt and I appeared. We had gotten up later than usual and now we were paying the price.

"Hey Thomas! Wait!" I sighed as the remainder of steam disappeared into the air. Matt shook his head.

"Oh well. Let's catch a ride around Sodor with another engine. I'd be nice for a change." I rolled my eyes. As we were about to head off to the station, Emily came in to Brendam Docks. She was pulling several flatbeds behind her.

"Oh hello there Amber. And Matt too. What are you doing here?" I looked at Emily.

"We got up late and Thomas left without us. We were about to get another train to explore the rest of the island." Emily smiled.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm heading to Misty Island to get more Jobi Wood. I wouldn't mind more company." Matt nodded.

"Sure. Why not? To tell you the truth I forgot all about Misty Island. But I want to visit it!"

"Great! Hop in and lets go."

…

We reached the Misty Island Tunnel at the Search and Rescue Centre. I knew it was a long and dark tunnel that ran under water. I giggled as we plunged into the tunnel. It was fun.

We popped out the other side on Misty Island. I gasped at how breath taking it was. It was beautiful. I watched the birds swoop in and out of the hollow logs, listened to the sound of the trees and smelt the misty air. I loved it.

We reached the Logging Station as the sun raised high above our heads. It was awesome. It was about to get even more fun when three small engines rattled out of nowhere. I recognized them instantly. It was Dash, Bash and Ferdinand the three Logging Locos.

"Hello there Emily!"

"What brings you here?"

"Are you after more Jobi Wood?" Emily nodded.

"Yes I am. But I also brought two sightseers with me. Amber and Matt." I poked my head out of Emily's cab. Matt did the same.

"Oh. Is this the Amber…?"

"That we've heard so much about?"

"That's right." I laughed to myself at the way the three talked. Dash started sentences, Bash finished them and Ferdinand always said "That's right." It was funny.

"Yeah. I'm Amber. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Welcome to Misty Island Amber!" the three said in unison.

"We can show you …"

"Around if you want."

"That's right." I nodded.

"I'd love you too."

…

For most of the day Matt and I alternated between engines. One minute Dash would show us around the next Dash would. I even got the chance to drive Ferdinand around. Emily puffed around collecting Jobi Wood. I was taken on the moving log bridge (The one that when Thomas goes on the slab, it takes him down to another part of the line. You should know it if you've seen _Misty Island Rescue_.), through Echoing Woods and saw Ol' Wheezy and Hee Haw. I had lots of fun. Finally the trio took us to Shake Shake Bridge. It was so much fun that I didn't realize that it had finished.

Emily's train was finally filled with Jobi Wood. That meant that it was time to go. I stepped up into Emily's cab with Matt's help. Ryan had just pulled up with another train of empty flatbeds. He was all smiles as usual.

"Hello there Amber. I heard your singing last night. It was brilliant!" I blushed.

"Thanks Ryan. By the way, what are you doing here?" Ryan smiled.

"The Fat Controller has sent me here to get some more Jobi Wood to build a watch tower on the Arlsdale Harbor beach. Daisy wouldn't go so I had to. Daisy is such a pain sometimes." I laughed. Daisy is quite a pain as seen in the earlier years of Thomas and Friends. Emily whistled and we puffed out of the Logging Station. As we disappeared around a bend Ferdinand's face scrunched up. Bash noticed this.

"What's wrong Ferdinand?"

"Something is just not right. There's something in the air…"

…

Emily went though the Whistling Woods a part of the island that the Logging Locos hadn't shown us. Emily had said that it was a shortcut back to the tunnel. Matt and I were listening to the different sounds of the woods. I heard birds, woodpeckers, the rustling of the trees, Emily's wheels, and a low rumbling…

"Wait. Can you guys hear a low rumbling?" Matt asked. I nodded. I looked up to the sky. The mist was coming down but there were no storm clouds. I leant out of Emily to look around.

Bad move.

A shadow came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I cried out as Matt and Emily as she braked. There was no hope of her stopping in time and coming after me. I was stuck. I also happened to know who my capturer was.

"Really Diesel 10? You grab me when I'm leaning out? Seriously. That's just mean." Diesel 10 darted off onto another track so no one could follow.

"Of course it is. Mean is my middle name. Now, where is the Lost Engine?" I sighed.

"This again? Well I'll have you know that were I come from Lady isn't real." Diesel 10's brakes slammed on. I lurched with the pull. He brought me to his oily face.

"What? How can she not be real? I saw her back in 2000! Her and Burnet Stone! What are you trying to pull?"

"Oh yeah. Burnet isn't real ether." Diesel 10 glared at me.

"You're lying. I can see it in your puny little eyes. I'm going to ask you again. Where. Is. The. Lost. Engine?" I rolled my eyes. To tell you the truth I was scared out of my mind. I knew what he could do to me but my dad had told me not to show fear. It was what the bullies wanted. So I had taught myself to not show fear.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Diesel 10 growled. His claw suddenly became very tight. He was squeezing me! I grunted. Diesel 10 smirked.

"Once again. WHERE IS THE *^%$# & LOST ENGINE?" He shouted. I smiled.

"Wow. Someone needs some soap to clean their… Whoa!" Diesel 10 was rammed from behind and he dropped me again. I sucked in some air, jumped up and ran. I ran in the direction of the Logging Station. I looked back to see Dash puffing backwards from behind Diesel 10. He whistled to me and I jumped on. Diesel 10 was quick to recover and he rolled backwards toward us. Dash lived up to his name and dashed back to the junction. Then he took off the opposite way that Emily had been traveling. Diesel 10 rumbled along after us.

We reached the crossroad with Diesel 10 hot on our tail. Dash whistled and Bash raced toward us on the crossroad.

"Jump!" He cried. I took the chance and jumped. I landed in Bash's cab. It wasn't easy because their windows are pretty small. Diesel 10 roared with rage and continued on to find a way back to the Logging Station. Dash whistled after us.

"Good luck!"

We reached the Logging Station before Diesel 10. Ferdinand was waiting there. Bash braked.

"Hop into Ferdinand. He can take you to Shake Shake Bridge. That mean diesel can't follow you across there. He's too heavy." I shook my head.

"He'll do anything to catch me. A flimsy bridge won't stop him."

"Good thing we came up with a plan B." He whispered it in my ear. I laughed. Diesel 10 wouldn't like it.

"Let's hurry. I can hear the diesel coming." Ferdinand said. I jumped in and we took off. Bash sat there for a moment and waited. Diesel 10 roared into the Logging Station a few seconds later.

"Where is she?" He snapped at Bash.

"You won't find her here. She's headed to the Shake Shake Bridge. You're too heavy for it so you can't follow her."

"Watch me." And with that he tore off after us.

…

Ferdinand hurried toward the bridge. I knew Diesel 10 would catch up with us because he was much faster than Ferdinand. Finally we saw the Shake Shake Bridge ahead of us. Diesel 10 came into view behind us.

"There you are. You're not getting away from me this time!" he sped up to catch us.

"Hang on Amber! Here we go!" Ferdinand called out. We tore over the bridge. Diesel 10 did the same. The bridge creaked and swayed under his weight. But it held. Ferdinand raced into the junction…

As Ryan came down the other track and blocked Diesel 10's way. Diesel 10 slammed into the train but was pushed back onto the bridge. The bridge had had enough of all the fat engines that crossed it every day. It collapsed and took Diesel 10 with it.

"Whoa! Help!" He screamed. His backside hit the water below. Now he was sitting in the water with all the derbies on top of him.

"Ooo. That hurt." I jumped out of Ferdinand and walked over to the remainder of the bridge and looked down on him.

"Thanks for that Diesel 10. That was fun! But like I've said before you'll never catch me. I have lots of friends to help get me out of your clutches. So. See you next time!" I walked away from the broken bridge. We all heard Diesel 10's roar of frustration.

…

Back at the Logging Station Thomas had heard the news and had come straight away to see if I was ok. Emily and Matt had also come back after looking around for me. Dash, Bash and Ferdinand were scratched and bruised but happy that I was safe. Ryan was wondering why everyone was congratulating him. All he had done was gone where the Logging Locos had told him to go. Apparently that was where the all the good logs were. He had finished and was pushing his train to the bridge so he could go on the right track and next thing he knew there was a bump and Diesel 10 ended up in the river. And they had left him there. Why were they all so cruel to him?

I thanked the Logging Locos for their help and promised to visit them again soon. I hopped up onto Thomas and we headed for home.

…

I fell backwards onto my bed. I bounced for a couple of seconds before stopping. Matt had gone out to get some dinner for us. I thought about the day's events. I sighed. I knew that one day Diesel 10 would catch me. My mind wondered around. I wondered where I should go next.

"Maybe I could visit the Skarloey Railway. Or maybe the mainland. There's so much to do."

Then my mind wondered to last night. I remembered me singing and everyone loved it. I also remembered after the show. When I told Matt I loved him. Then I remembered…

I blushed bright red. I rolled around on the bed trying to get the thought out of my head. Once I stopped I sighed.

"Who am I kidding? It really was a special night. No one can say different." The doorbell rang and I walked over to get the food that Matt had brought back.

 **And cut! That's it for now. I realized that in the last chapter I didn't give you a good enough clue to what happened after the performance. If you now know what I'm talking about please don't ask me if you're right. If you do and another reader see's it in the reviews it'll spoil the** _ **Amber**_ **story for everyone. So please refrain from doing that. You could ask me in the private messenger though. Anyway I'll see you all next chapter everyone! See you soon!**


	8. The Arlsdale Railway

Chapter 8: The Arlsdale Railway

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here again with another TAFAJ chapter. I really like you guys so here's another chapter already. I love how this story has 1,037 views and I only started this story at the start of February. Sorry if you feel as if I have abandoned Sonic Skyline. I haven't abandoned it but I just am so excited about this story. I love it too much. So without further ado let's do it to it!**

I rode my bike as fast as I could. I had missed Thomas again and no engine had appeared to take me with them. I raced around the corner narrowly missing a chicken that was eating some seeds that Farmer Mccoll had dropped. I rode alongside the railway for a bit before leaving it to face another hill. I groaned. Hills are the worst when riding a bike.

…

I rode into Knapford as Gordon pulled out with the express. I screeched to a stop as Bertie pulled out of the car park. I gasped for air. I knew riding my bike was good for me but this was ridiculous. I sat on a seat on the platform. I was catching my breath when Edward rolled in. he saw me gasping for air.

"Missed Thomas again I see Amber." I looked up and nodded.

"Worst… huff. Of… all… Phew. Matt… didn't wake…oof. Me up to… go." Edward smiled.

"If you're looking for something to do today I could always take you with me. I'm heading to Arlsdale Junction today to get some wool. Would you like to come with me?"

"Hell yeah. Much better to go there than sit around here doing nothing."

…

"Hey Matt. I feel so much lighter. Did we forget something?"

"Nah. Nothing is missing in here. It can't be too bad."

…

Edward and I pulled up to the Arlsdale Junction. There was a big contraption that looked like some form of shelter. It looked like something that and engine would chuff up to dump ballast or something.

I was startled by a small red engine that puffed past with a train of trucks. I looked at him when everything fell in place. It was the small engines, Mike, Rex and Bert. I'd read about them in the Small Railway Engines book by Wilbert Awdry. Mike raced up the steel contraption and stopped.

"Hello Edward! What are you here for?" Edward smiled.

"I'm after the wool Sir Topham Hatt ordered. Have you got it?"

"We sure do! Rex. Bring up the wool to the "chute."

Rex, a small green engine pushed some trucks up to the "Chute" as they called it, that Mike had been sitting on. Once he was above it workmen unloaded it into Edward's trucks. Bert, a small blue engine rolled up with some of his coaches. I watched as Rex rolled back down to the ground and stopped. He saw me watching on and smiled.

"You must be Amber." Mike and Bert imminently puffed over to have a look.

"Whoa. It is too" Bert marveled.

"She's as pretty as they say." Mike said.

There was a honking noise and a grey diesel came tearing through the junction at top speeds. He braked but didn't stop in time. He slid right past the three small engines and crashed through the buffers. He sat there for a moment eyes spinning wildly. Mike groaned.

"Frank. You do know there's a speed limit through here don't you? You need to stop breaking it every time YOU COME INTO THE YARD!" He shouted. Frank whimpered.

"But Mike. You said that Amber was here. I didn't want to miss her. I wanted to see how pretty she was." Mike groaned again. I watched as Mike went to the turntable, turned around, came back, pulled Frank back onto the rails and took him to one of the sheds. There I could hear Mike shouting at Frank about how much of an idiot he was. Rex sighed.

"Don't worry about them. As you can see they get along like two peas in a pod. If peas hated each other." I laughed. Edward had an idea.

"Amber. If you want something to do today why don't you have a look around the Arlsdale Railway? I'm going to take this train to the factory and then I'll head to the China Clay Pits to keep Bill and Ben out of trouble." Rex and Bert agreed. I nodded.

"Sure! Let's go!"

I hopped out of Edward and he steamed off. I walked up to Rex. I was taller than him by a long shot. He laughed.

"Hop in giant. Let's go get Mike and Frank and go." Once we managed to separate Mike and Frank, my Arlsdale adventure began.

…

We headed up the line to go to Arlesbough. We stopped at Arlsdale Green so I could look around. After that we continued on. On the way Frank over heated and we had to wait for a repairman to come because Frank wouldn't let us leave without him. That took a while because the repair man had no other way to get to them from Arlesbough because Frank wouldn't let them leave. Once that was out of the way we continued on our journey. Mike and Rex told me stories about their adventures and mishaps. Frank biffed Mike when he told me about the shed incident. That sparked another argument between the two and it went on until we reached Ffarquhar road. I was starting to get sick of the two fighting so I decided to put an end to it.

"Mike! Frank! Shut up! You're driving me nuts!" The two actually shut up for the rest of the trip. As we pulled into Arlesbough Harbor I breathed in the sea air. It was great. Mike whistled happily.

"Carful Mike. You might blow off your whistle again." Rex snickered. Mike scowled. Bert laughed. I hopped off Rex and stood at the station. I looked out to sea. I was about to tell the small engines that I was going to have a look around when there was another whistle. An ochre engine puffed up to the group. I recognized him as Jock from the book Jock the New Engine. Jock came to a stop in front of the other engines.

"What are you lot up to now? I heard there has been no sight of you four today and I have pulled three trains of ballast to the "Chute." Why are you lot slacking off?" While Jock was scowling them I took off to explore Arlesbough. I walked through the shopping streets of town looking for something to do. As I was walking around I passed a shop that sold jackets, I did a double take. Inside was Mr. Conductor. He must have been getting a new jacket of getting his old one fixed. I walked into the shop and up to Mr. C. he saw me and smiled.

"Hello Amber. How have you been?" I smiled.

"I've been fine. But I do have questions though." Mr. C looked at a timer on the wall.

"I have ten minutes until my jacket comes out. Ask away."

"Why are you real? In my world you're just a fictional character in a movie. But you were apparently in Burnet Stone's workshop when Matt came to Sodor." Mr. C smiled.

"I'm real because of the something special you have. I was created when you got it."

"Ok. That brings me to my second question. What is the special something?" Mr. C sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you. You probably won't work it out before Diesel 10 gets you." I was taken aback.

"Diesel 10 won't catch me. I have friends that help me. They've helped me escape from…"

"Yes but what happens if he somehow blocks them from getting to you?" I sighed.

"Ok then. What is the special something?" Mr. C pointed at me.

"It's your amber necklace." I pulled my necklace off my neck. I looked at it. Nothing special about it. Just normal amber.

"It may not look like it but that isn't amber. It's the Gold Dust Cocoon." I looked closer. I still didn't see anything.

"Inside the cocoon is the reincarnation of Lady. She can only be awakened when the Sodor Prophecy is fulfilled. The prophecy is that when Sodor is visited by specific real world girl she will awaken. The Gold Dust Cocoon must be placed at shrine on the highest point of Sodor to be awakened properly. Then she can protect the island once more."

I stood there thinking. There was a ping and a lady came out of the back room. She gave Mr. C his jacket. Mr. C paid for the repair and faced me again.

"So where is the highest point of Sodor Mr. C?" He smiled.

"That, will be something you will have to find out yourself. I will see you later Amber." And with that he was gone in a puff of gold dust again. I stood there. My mind was in overdrive.

"The highest point of Sodor? Where's that?"

…

"I have no idea Amber. I've only been on these rails and back."

I was back with the small engines on the way back to Arlsdale Junction. This time I was riding with Jock. Mike, Rex, Bert, Frank, and Jock had no idea what to make of the Sodor Prophecy. None of them had even heard of it before. As we pulled into Arlsdale Junction I saw Thomas and Matt sitting by the "Chute". Thomas had a worried to his face.

"There you are Amber! We were worried. Once we realized that you were missing we went everywhere trying to look for you. We checked all the branch lines, all the factory's and harbors and we even asked the little engines if they had seen you." When Thomas said little engines something triggered in my mind.

"Of course! The Skarloey Railway engines go pretty high up into the mountains! Maybe they can help me!" Matt was puzzled.

"Help you with what?" I told them the whole story. They were amazed at my discovery. Thomas was extra happy because if they reincarnated Lady he could talk to her again.

As we were talking I had a thought. Matt was the one who had bought me the so called amber.

"Hey Matt. Where did you get the amber from anyway?" Matt shrugged.

"A magic shop. The lady there said it was for a special girl and I thought she meant special as in a special friend. That's all."

I smiled. Frank seemed very excited for some reason.

"What are we all waiting for? Let's gooooo!" And he took off in a direction to who knows where.

"Frank! Look out for the…!" Frank's wheels left the rails and he fell into the turntable well. He sat there with his eyes spinning again.

"Turntable." Mike finished. Everyone laughed. Even Frank.

 **Finished! Well that was good. You guys get two chapters today. As for Frank I haven't read the Small Railway Engines book in a long time so I couldn't remember what Frank's personality was like. So I made him a hyperactive engine who always rushes through things. Also I did say that the special something would be announced in style. I hope it was in style. For now see you all next chapter where Amber is going to the Skarloey Railway. Please read and please please please! Review. I enjoy reading your comments and theory's. They're awesome!**


	9. Blue Mountain Quarry

Chapter 9: Blue Mountain Quarry and the Skarloey Railway

 **Hey everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of TAFAJ. This is going to be the fourth last chapter of this story. I have already given the names for my next three chapters. Also I would like to say to Aurora's Dream I love your theories. They're funny and they've helped me at times. Thank you very much. But now enough of that. Let's enjoy the next chapter shall we?**

The moon was high in the air. I was sitting on the terrace on the roof of the hotel. I couldn't sleep. My mind was still in overdrive about what Mr. C had told me. The highest point of Sodor. It sounded like the Skarloey Railway Mountains. But I felt as if I was forgetting something…

I felt two hands go around my waist. I was tempted to turn around and punch it again but I knew who it was this time. So I didn't.

"Couldn't sleep Matt?"

"Apparently you couldn't ether. I woke up to see that you weren't in bed. I guessed that you were still trying to work out the Sodor Prophecy. So I came up here and here you are." I sighed.

"For someone who I met about a week ago you sure do know me very well." He laughed. I looked up to the sky. I needed some more air.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you in the morning." I pulled his arms off my waist and walked back inside. I went downstairs, grabbed my bike and rode off into the night.

…

My bike lamp lit up the road well. I was riding along the road to who knows where. I was getting enough air now. As I rode up to a crossing, the gates closed. I stopped and watched as Percy pulled up with the mail train.

"Hello Amber! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nah. I had trouble sleeping. Mind if I come with you? I can keep you company."

"Sure. Hop in."

Percy and I puffed around the island delivering the mail. It was pleasant being the only engine on the rails. We made good time and got to Knapford by dawn. Percy said goodbye and he puffed away to get some sleep. I sat on a bench on the platform. My eyes were heavy and I soon drifted off to sleep myself.

…

"Wake you sleepy bones! We'll never get to the Blue Mountain Quarry if you sleep like that!" I jolted awake. Thomas was sitting there while Matt was shaking me to wake me up. I yawned loudly and wondered over to Thomas and sat on the seat inside. I must have dozed off again because I couldn't remember anything after that.

…

There was a loud whistle and I jolted awake again. I slapped myself to stay awake. I looked out the window and saw that we were at the Blue Mountain Quarry. I sighed. Thomas pulled up to the special turntable and stopped. Four engines rolled up to greet us. I recognized all of them. There was Skarloey, Peter Sam, Duncan and…

I rubbed my eyes. Surly I was seeing things. I looked again. Nope. He was real. It was Duke. I thought that he had disappeared again because I hadn't seen him since forever. Skarloey spoke first.

"Hello Thomas. What brings you here? You haven't been assigned here today have you?" Thomas shook his head.

"No I haven't. I just brought someone here looking for your help." I jumped off his footplate and onto the rough ground. Skarloey smiled.

"Amber I presume?" I looked at Thomas.

"How does everyone know my name? Didn't you just tell the others at Tidmouth?" Thomas laughed.

"Word gets around pretty fast on the island. One engine tells another something and it spreads like wildfire."

"Ah." I turned back to Skarloey.

"Yeah. I'm Amber. I'm here because you little engines go pretty far up the mountains. I'm looking for the highest point of Sodor. Ring any bells?" Duncan scoffed.

"Of course we go up really high. We go were other engines can't. Why do you want to go all the way up there?"

"I'm looking for something. A special place." Peter Sam piped up.

"The highest place here is Skarloey Station. But that's far away from here." Duke spluttered.

"Far away? I can take you up there now if you want. I have nothing to do." Sir Handle who was passing by called out.

"Wrong Grandpuff. You need to take your train over to Crovan's Gate. You're going the wrong way to go to Skarloey Station." Duke gave Sir Handle a death glare and he quickly left and rushed into a tunnel. Duke puffed proudly.

"Hop in Amber. I will take you to Skarloey Station now." Skarloey sighed.

"Duke. Take Luke with you. He can help you if you burst a valve again." Duke sighed. I jumped in and we headed up to the upper terrace to go to the railway. Luke, who was watching from the closest tunnel quickly raced out to catch up with Duke.

"Impudent Scallywags." Duke muttered under his breath.

…

"Whoa! Look at the view!" Luke was smiling at the view. He hadn't been out of the quarry in a long time. He was enjoying the view. I was smiling too. I had seen the Skarloey Railway on TV but it was breath taking in real HD. We had left Thomas and Matt back at the quarry to do some odd jobs. We were passing Glennock station on the way up and I looked around. I saw all the mountains poking up into the clouds. Duke was enjoying the run up the mountain again.

We reached Rheneas Station twenty minutes later. We were about to go down the shortcut when we were stopped by a sign. Apparently the rails had buckled in the heat. Duke sighed.

"Looks like we need to take the long way round. It'll take longer but we'll make it." I looked down the track.

"You can go round. I'll walk down here. I should make it before you do. I need to stretch my legs."

"Ok. Be careful Amber! Oh! I know! Race you to Skarloey Station!" Luke backed up to the station and took off like a rocket. Duke smiled.

"I can put him on a different rail if you want. He can have some fun on his own." I nodded.

After Duke puffed off to follow Luke I wondered down the line to Skarloey Station. I found the broken rail and walked past it. On the way I pulled the Gold Dust Cocoon out of my shirt. It was sparkling now. I smiled.

"Don't worry Lady. I'll bring you back."

'Thank you Amber. I appreciate what you are doing for me.' I stopped. I looked around. There wasn't anyone around. Where was the voice coming from?

'I am Lady. I am talking to you telepathically to you. I have grown stronger every time you crossed paths with another Sodor Engine. Now I have enough strength to talk to you. But only you alone.' I smiled.

"Ok then. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady. Well technically not meet but talk to you!" I heard Lady laugh.

'You're funny Amber. I cannot wait to meet you face to face.'

"Yeah, about that. Do you happen to know where the highest point of Sodor is?" Lady was silent for a moment.

'To tell you the truth, I don't know. I've never been there.' I sighed. There goes that idea.

"Well Mr. C told me to go to the highest point of Sodor to resurrect you. He didn't tell me where it is though." Lady must have smiled because the Gold Dust Cocoon glowed a bit.

'If Mr. Conductor is involved I know he's made the right choice. I feel as if something big is going to go down if we are both involved in this scenario.' I smiled weakly.

"Yeah. And I'm in the middle of it."

'Don't worry Amber. Now that I have enough strength I can protect you for a short amount of time.' I heard Lady yawn.

'Only downside of me talking to you or using my magic to create a shield is that it makes me tired. I'm going to have a nap but I will talk to you soon Amber'

The Gold Dust Cocoon's sparkle faded away and turned back into the so called amber. I sighed. I heard a whistle from the end of the line and I looked up. I saw Luke and Duke waiting for me. I ran up to them.

"I tried to veer Luke off track but it didn't work. He was one step ahead of me." I laughed. Luke was shouting about how he'd won. I jumped into Duke and we continued to Skarloey Station.

…

We pulled up to Skarloey Station and I jumped off. Luke and Duke waited patiently for me to go to the lookout. I headed up the track to find the shrine. After about five minutes I reached the lookout. The view was amazing. I looked out to the valleys and other mountains. I turned around to see if I could see a shine of some sort.

Nothing but trees and rocks.

I contemplated the prophecy. I had to find the highest point of Sodor. This was the highest I could go, so where was the shrine?

I turned to look out into the valley again. As I did I noticed it out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it. There over in the valley was a taller mountain.

"What! There is a taller mountain on Sodor? But… Aww shoot!" I kicked the ground with frustration. And that was how I stubbed my toe.

…

Duke seemed puzzled that I was walking back with a grumpy mood and a limp.

"Are you alright? You seem to have a limp."

"No I'm not ok! I didn't find what I was looking for, there is a taller mountain on the left and I stubbed my freaking toe!" Luke laughed.

"Someone's not happy!" After that he was trying to work out why I slapped him. Duke still seemed puzzled.

"Of course our mountain isn't the tallest. We wouldn't be able to climb it if it was. What are you looking for anyway?" I decided to tell Duke my predicament. He would probably know about the Sodor Prophecy because he's as old as the island itself. I told him the whole story. Once I finished he nodded wisely.

"Ah. The Sodor Prophecy. I haven't heard about that in years. I also happen to know where the highest point of Sodor is. His grace told me."

"Really! And you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know you were trying to fulfill the prophecy." I sighed.

"Ok. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's at the top of that mountain." I pointed to the mountain in the distance.

"Yes. It's over there." I groaned.

"I suppose I'll need to get some training and climbing gear to climb it then."

"Or you could go by the Culdee Fell Railway to get to the top."

I slapped my forehead. That's what I was remember this morning!

"Of course! I forgot about the Culldee Fell Railway! I was trying to think of mountains this morning. I felt as if I was forgetting something." Duke smiled.

"Shall we head back to the quarry to get you there?"

…

I instantly smelt something that didn't belong in the quarry as we pulled in. it smelt oily.

"Hold up Duke. Wait here." We stopped on the upper terrace. I jumped out of Duke and walked to the edge. Sure enough guess who was sitting at the bottom of the quarry? The oily pirate himself still covered in river goop. Diesel 10 looked up and saw me way up on the upper terrace. He grinned.

"There you are! Get down here so I can catch you!" I grinned. I could have some fun with this.

"But it's nice up here. I have the wind in my face and the weather is great! Why would I want to go down there?"

"So you can tell me where the Lost Engine is."

"I can assure you that she's fine and well."

"So you do know where she is! I knew it! Let's have a chat!"

"We are right now." Diesel 10 growled. He knew I could go on like this all day. He couldn't climb up here so I was safe.

"Fine. You win. I'll get you tomorrow. Mark my words!" He reversed to leave…

And crashed into a train that was going across the crossroad.

"Oh. Diesel 10, you need to watch where you're going. You caused and accident just now!" Diesel 10 didn't even need to turn to look to see who it was.

"I am going to kill you one day Ryan. What are you even doing here?"

I was told to come and collect some rocks for the Arlesburgh Harbor Beach watchtower. Why do you ask?" Diesel 10 sighed.

…

Once Diesel 10 was gone the little engines were back in action. I stood next to Duke as Thomas and Matt rounded a corner. He stopped on the turntable and Matt jumped out.

"Did you find it?"

"No. We were on the wrong mountain. We need to go to the Culdee Fell Railway to get to it."

"The Culldee Fell Railway? I'd forgotten about that place!" Thomas looked at the sky. It was almost dusk.

"I suggest that I take you two back to the hotel. It's almost night." I looked up and sighed.

"Another sleepless night coming up. We better head back now." I turned to the Skarloey Railway engines.

"Thank you for your help today. I'm one step closer to ending my quest now. I hope that I'll see you again."

As we were leaving all the little engines whistled after us.

"Goodbye Amber!"

…

"Culdee Fell huh. I haven't heard about that place in years."

Matt and I were back at the hotel. I was sitting at the table with a noodle hanging out of my mouth. I slurped it up and swallowed.

"Yeah nether have I. I haven't read _Mountain Engines_ in ages." He nodded.

I pulled some Pocky that I had picked up on the way home. I stuck on in my mouth with the other end poking out.

"Maybe we should go there first thing in the… Hey!" Matt had lunged forward and bit the other end. And because I had already eaten half of it already, he ended up kissing me. I jumped back with fright.

"Whoa! Really?"

"What? We've kissed before."

"I know but… a little warning next time." I blushed bright red. He laughed. As I turned away from him the calendar came into my eyesight. I glanced at the date today and I almost fell off my chair.

"Crap. It's the twenty-seventh of January! We have five days till school starts again! We have to get home soon."

"What!? My plane is on the thirty-first! Mum will kill me if I miss it!" we looked at each other. We didn't have long left to resurrect Lady. If we missed the first day back to school, we would be in deep trouble.

 **And Finish! That's it for the Skarloey Railway until** _ **Amber**_ **. You also may be thinking "Blue T. Didn't Amber have three months for her trip?" I realize that but it seemed like too much time to give her. If I gave her that much time I'd have to do a bunch more chapters. I only have three chapters to go so hold onto your hats everyone! Next up: Culdee Fell Railway! See you then!**


	10. Culdee Fell Railway

Chapter 10: Culdee Fell Railway

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of TAFAJ! Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't know much about the Culdee Fell Railway so I borrowed Mountain Engines from the library. I read that and I liked it a lot! Also in the last chapter I found out I was misspelling Culdee. Sorry about that. Just curious. How many of you actually know about the Culdee Fell Railway? I imagine that it wasn't many of you. So aside from that let's get on with the chapter.**

I stood at Brendam tapping my foot. Matt rolled his eyes. Thomas was late and we were in a hurry. Not a good combination.

"Where is he? This is taking forever."

"Amber. Chill. We'll get there. Maybe a little late but we'll get there."

I was about to retaliate (I had had another sleepless night so I was in a rather foul mood.) when James rolled in.

"Oh! Uh… hi Amber. Thomas told me to come and get you because he wasn't starting today."

"Oh is that right? Or is he just too lazy to come and pick us up?" James sighed.

"Sleepless night? Bring some bathers because I hear that there is a hot-spring somewhere up Culdee Fell. You can relax there."

"A hot-spring? Alright!"

…

James puffed through Killdane station and switched onto the Peel Godred branch line. I watched from the cab as Culdee Fell came into view. It was huge! I gulped. The shrine is apparently up there and we had to go up there. I sighed.

James pulled into Kirk Machan. I looked around looking for the Culdee Fell engines. There wasn't a soul around. I was about to ask James to go to the platform when an odd purple engine bustled up to us. Once again I recognized him instantly.

"Are you Amber?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. I am."

"Great. I have a special train ready to go for you." He started to back up when he mentally slapped himself.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Culdee. Follow me." James followed Culdee down the line to the transfer station. Matt and I jumped out of James and into Culdee's waiting coach.

"I'll just wait here for you two. I have nothing else to do today."

"Kay. Thanks James. See you when we get back!" I could tell James didn't want to wait for us. He probably wanted to pull some coaches right now instead. I smiled. Culdee pulled away from the platform and headed to the bottom of Culdee Fell.

We were interrupted by Patrick or as he used to be called Lord Harry.

"Where are you going Culdee? There's a large storm coming and we've been grounded until it passes!"

"Patrick. I'll be fine. I'm just heading up to the summit to deliver these two and I'll wait up there until it's gone."

"That's not good enough Culdee. I won't let you pass. If I do, you'd probably end up like Godred." And he stood on the points to the mountain. Culdee blew his whistle loudly.

"Move Patrick! This is important. If you don't move, all of Sodor will be in danger. The light that has been watching over us is fading and once that's gone the darkness will take over. Then we'll all end up like Godred!"

"Still not buying it Culdee. You're not going any…"

"Please move Patrick." Patrick turned to look at another engine that had rolled up to the two engines. I was pretty sure that it was Ernest. That and he had a nameplate on.

"The whole island is in danger. The girl is a part of the Sodor Prophecy. If she doesn't get to the shrine the whole island will crumble. There are no mountains to climb if the island falls apart." It looked as if Ernest had finally gotten through to Patrick. But of course I was wrong.

"Yeah. Like the island's going to fall apart. I don't believe a word of that."

The arguing and my foul mood got the better of me.

"WILL YOU JUST MOVE, YOU PARANOID ENGINE! I HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME THROUGH. NOW MOVE ASIDE PATRICK!"

Everyone stared at me. I literally had steam pouring out of my ears. Patrick finally took the hint.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE GODRED BE MY GUEST! Nice knowing you Culdee." He stormed off, probably to give something a biff. I took a deep breath.

"Wow. You're the first person to ever make Patrick shout. Nicely done." I growled slightly.

…

"Chill out Amber! You're making me nervous."

We were almost at Skarloey Road and I wasn't feeling any better. I was still foul but I was slowly getting better. Culdee smiled as we finally reached Skarloey Road.

"There it is. The half way point. Do you want to have a look around?"

"Probably not the best of ideas. Patrick said that there is a storm coming. We should get above the clouds before it gets here."

"Uh guys. It might be a bit late for that." I looked to where Matt was pointing. Sure enough dark clouds were forming near Devil's Back. Culdee sighed.

"Well we may as well stop here and wait until it passes. Catherine is too light for the storms on Devil's Back." I was determined to continue.

"Go back to Skarloey Road. Let's get some sandbags or something. Then we can continue."

"Are you crazy Amber? We can't get through here."

"We will. Let's do it."

…

The wind and rain pelted Culdee and Catherine's faces. Catherine was getting it the worst.

"Culdee! The rain is pelting my face. We have to go back!"

"We'll be fine Catherine. We're near the summit so just hold on." Matt and I were fine thanks to Catherine's roof. I couldn't see anything because of the clouds that we were in. Lightning flashed around us. Culdee kept puffing up and up toward the summit.

"We're nearly there. We're nearly there." He was saying to himself.

We broke through the clouds and into the open air. There wasn't a single cloud in sight. We finally reached the summit of Culdee Fell.

"See? I told you so! We did make it!" I would have jumped for joy but I knew that Catherine wouldn't approve of it. As Culdee pulled into the station we jumped out. We said goodbye to Culdee and continued on. We reached the look out and man oh man.

The view was incredible! We could almost see the entire island. I took some pictures of the breathtaking view. Once we finished that we looked around for the shrine. It didn't take long because it was sitting right at the peak. It was old and dusty with ivy hanging down from almost every pillar. Matt saw a pedestal near the center.

"Hey Amber! Over here! I think I found it." I ran over and saw it too. Behind the pedestal was a mural. It was a mural of Lady pushing back a dark wave of some sort. I also saw behind Lady a girl glowing with light. I was guessing that it was me and that I was going to help Lady in some…

"Hey wait! I'm on the mural! Cool!" I took a picture and then walked up to the pedestal. I felt the Gold Dust Cocoon glow around my neck. I took it off and placed it on the pedestal.

After about three seconds it began to glow brightly. It glowed so brightly that I had to turn away. As it glowed something happened. The energy suddenly turned dark and storm clouds formed a twister above our heads. The energy crackled with energy as it formed something in the center. Then there was a blast of wind as the energy was pushed away from the pedestal. The sun returned and everything went back to normal.

Except for black haired girl lying on the ground.

"What?! What happened? There was light then darkness. And who's that?" Both Matt and I were full of questions. The black haired girl shifted and slowly got up.

"Ooh. My head. What happened?" She saw me and smiled.

"Oh. You must be Amber. You did it! You resurrected me!" She ran over and hugged me. Then a thought must have struck her because she backed off.

"What's wrong? Who are you?" I asked.

"I… I don't know. Something must have gone wrong. I'm not an engine." She sighed.

"I think I know what happened. Thank you Amber for everything. But you must have not passed enough Sodor Engines. I didn't have enough power to fully resurrect. I'm stuck in this human form until I have enough power. But it doesn't explain why I am a darker version of my human form."

She looked over herself. She was a tall girl with pitch black hair going down to her waist. She had a purple headband in her hair and dark blue eyes. She also wore a very dark green shirt, a black skirt and dark red gloves. Her shoes were also dark red. ( **A/N: I'm sorry if you find the clothes description boring. I had to do it for the fashion guru's that are reading my story.** ) Lady looked back at me and smiled weakly.

"Maybe it was because of the dark energy that is surrounding this place. Oh well." I patted her on the back.

"Maybe we should give you a different name to suit your new form." Lady smiled.

"Great idea. I never really liked being called Lady. It sounds too formal."

"How about… Hmm. How about Dark Lady?"

"Nah. Sounds too much like Lady."

We tossed names around for a little bit before Matt finally worked up the courage to walk up to us.

"How bout Raven? It sounds so cool doesn't it?" Lady looked at Matt and smiled.

"Yeah! I like that. Raven. Sounds mysterious." I gave a thumbs-up to Matt and he smiled.

"So. How about we go back down to the island now. It's kinda chilly up here."

Matt and I agreed.

…

James was bored. He had listened to Patrick rambling on about how Culdee would end up like Godred and he was sick of it. He waited for Culdee to come back down the mountain. He yawned.

"Is there anything to do down here? I'm bored." Ernest rolled up to James.

"There's nothing much that you can do here I'm sorry." James sighed. Ernest headed back to his work and left James sitting there bored again.

"Ugh. What's taking them so long? I want something to do."

"How about I give you something to do?" James glanced to his right and gasped with shock.

"How about we play "Claw Tag?"

…

Culdee rolled slowly back down the mountain. Matt, Raven and I were chatting about less useful stuff when I saw a patch of rock steaming.

"Hold up Culdee. What's that?"

"That's the hot spring. We bring tourists here all the time."

"STOP THE TRAIN!"

Culdee's automatic brake slammed on and we all lurched backwards.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone to the hot spring!"

Culdee rolled his eyes as we jumped off and dashed for the hot spring.

"Their enjoying this too much."

…

We decided that we were all mature enough to let Matt in the same hot spring. We hopped in after we changed into our bathers. Raven had to hop in with her only her underwear. I felt the warmth flood over my body. My troubles just washed away. I sighed.

"This is the life. Wouldn't you guys agree?" I looked over to Matt and Raven. Matt was blushing bright red. I shook my head. Boys will always be boys.

After about half an hour there was a whistle coming from Culdee.

"What is it now?" I got up and I could have sworn Matt blushed brighter. I sighed and walked over to the rocks that were covering the hot spring from prying eyes. I looked over and saw Culdee and another engine behind him.

"We need to go. Now! Kirk Machan has been attacked!"

…

We reached the station to find it in a wreck. Everything was scattered and clawed. I shuddered. I already knew who was here and was waiting for me. As we pulled up to the station I saw him again.

"Bout time you lot got here. I was about to chip the paint off this red engine." James was lying on his side next to Diesel 10.

"Help me." He said weakly.

"So now that you're here we can finally have the chat that I've waited been waiting for." He rolled up into my face.

"Where is the Lost Engine?" I scoffed.

"Where are your manners? Say please."

"I'm not in the mood. Where is she?" I jabbed a thumb behind me.

"There's your "Lost Engine." Can you leave me alone now?" Diesel 10 looked at Raven. She looked slightly afraid. Diesel 10 growled.

"Not buying it Girly. Let's go." He moved away, grabbing me in the process.

"AMBER!" Matt and Raven cried as Diesel 10 picked up speed.

"Oh and don't think your little Ryan is going to save you this time Girl. I took care of him. He's not going to be a pain anymore." I frowned.

"What did you do to…?"

That was all I could get in before he knocked me out. I don't know how but he did. As my world went black I heard him cackle to himself.

"Victory is mine! Mine all mine!"

 **And Finish! I am done for another chapter. Lady was resurrected but something happened during it. So now she is Raven. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ten chapters down, two to go. See you then!**


	11. The Dieselworks

Chapter 11: The Dieselworks

 **Hey Everyone! BlueTornado3275 here with another chapter of TAFAJ. Happy World Pokémon Day! It's the twentieth anniversary of Pokémon and Pokémon Sun and Moon have been announced for this year. I am hyped if you can't tell. I'm talking about Pokémon in a Thomas and Friends Fanfiction for crying out loud! I think I should shut up now and get on with the chapter now. Enjoy!**

My vision was blurred. I couldn't quite see and I had a splitting headache. I tried to reach up to my head to rub it but my hands were stuck to my side. Once my vision returned I looked around. I was in an oily place. It stank of diesels and I couldn't quite put my finger on where I was.

"You're awake! Thank goodness." I looked to my left and saw Ryan sitting in a pile of parts. He had scratches all over him.

"Ryan! Are you ok? Where are we?"

"Calm down. We're at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. Diesel 10 brought you here and tied you up."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well… Diesel 10 said he had something for me to do so I came here to do it and he derailed me. I don't know why but he did! I've been here for about three hours. He bought you here half an hour ago." I growled. I was in pain and he didn't even let me rub my head.

"Well, how do we escape?"

"You don't." We looked toward the rising turntable. Diesel 10 rolled up to where I was dangling from. He pushed me slightly to make me swing.

"Now tell me where the Lost Engine is. It's not that hard." I sighed.

"I told you where she is and you brought me here." Diesel 10 snarled.

"You pointed to that new girl. Like she's the lost engine. She's not even the same colour as her. Clothes and hair wise." I frowned. This was going to be a long chat.

…

Matt and Raven had called for help and now the Search and Rescue Team were cleaning up Kirk Machan. As Rocky was lifting James back onto the tracks, he grumbled to himself.

"Now I need another coat of paint. I should go when…"

"James! There are better things to be worrying about right now. Like where Diesel 10 has taken Amber to." Thomas was flustered. He had finally started and now he was without his new friend. Raven stood back watching Thomas from afar.

'If I told him I am Lady, would he believe me? Then again now is not really the time. We have to find Amber.' She was deep in thought when Thomas rolled up to her.

"Are you ok Miss? It must have been scary watching what happened here." Raven jumped.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just shaken a little that's all." He nodded and puffed over to Belle and Flynn. Raven sighed. Matt walked up to her.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." She nodded.

As Patrick was being put back on his rails Daisy screeched into the yard.

"Has anyone here seen Ryan? The trucks at Arlesburgh Harbor are packing up and Ryan's nowhere to be seen."

…

I sighed. I was telling Diesel 10 where Lady was but he didn't believe me. All I could do was swing around and repeat what I'd been telling him for the last half hour or so. I was getting kind of hungry.

"Hey Diesel 10? Is there anything to eat around here? I'm kinda hungry." Diesel 10 snapped his claw at me.

"Not until you tell me…" I finally snapped.

"I"VE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR AND YOUR NOT BELIEVING ME!" Diesel 10 jumped back. He recollected himself and growled.

"Fine. I'll give you a break. You seem grumpy. I'll be back soon." He reversed to the turntable. I was hoping he would go back too far and fall off but no such luck. As he disappeared from the Dieselworks I started to wiggle around to try and escape. Ryan watched on.

"Is that such a good idea? You are suspended in the air with some rope and you could hurt yourself if you fell."

"I'll be fine."

…

Thomas puffed around the Search and Rescue Centre nervously. He was waiting for some news about me. Every time the bell rang he'd get all excited. But it was always for something else. Raven was watching him from the centre's balcony. She sighed.

"Poor Thomas. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"You could always use you power to find Amber." Raven jumped. Matt was standing next to her.

"I don't know about that. I haven't used my power yet because I'm unsure what will happen. I am dark and if I use my power it may do something that I don't want it to do."

"Take a chance Raven. If you don't we may never find Amber." Raven thought for a moment.

"Your right. I will try it." Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. There was a swirl of energy and Raven rose into the air. In her mind she went through all the visions she could find. As she looked she saw a green diesel before it all just cut off. There was a blast of wind and Raven fell back to the floor.

"Ugh. That was certainly intense." Matt helped her up. Thomas had seen the blast and had puffed up to the shed below them.

"Are you alright?" Raven walked over to the railing.

"Do you know any green diesels?"

…

I swung around. I could feel the rope giving way but I needed more time to break it. Diesel 10 would be back any minute and I didn't want to be in that claw of his again. Ryan was smiling.

"You're nearly there. The rope's coming off the beam above you." I felt a tug and I feel flat on my face onto the hard concrete floor. Ryan winced.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt." I struggled to get up. I may have gotten to solid ground (Literally!) but I was still tied up. I moved around to try and free myself somehow. I spotted a sharp piece of metal in the pile that Ryan was sitting in.

"There. Come here." I inched over and sat with my back to it and cut the ropes. I got up and rubbed my nose to get rid of the blood that was trickling out. I looked around for an emergency exit.

"Hey! What are you doing out of you ropes?"

Crap.

I bolted for the door. But I was too slow. Diesel 10 grabbed me and turned me so I was facing him.

"Nice try girly. Now were where we?"

…

Paxton was humming to himself as Thomas pulled up alongside.

"Oh, hello Thomas. How are you?"

"I need to know something Paxton. Do you remember the day that I bumped you as I was backing out of the siding? How much of my conversation did you hear?"

"Well I heard all of it. But I wasn't sure what you meant by "Shining Time." So I went and asked Diesel 10. I'd heard him say that in his sleep."

"You did what? Paxton, he tried to kill some people from Shining Time sixteen years ago! He wants to destroy engine that is the life of all us steamies! If he destroys her, there won't be any steamies left to be friends with! But the only way to do that is to get a person from Shining Time to tell him! Amber's in danger!"

"Oh! I didn't realize that!"

"Where is Diesel 10 now?"

He's probably at the Dieselworks. That's where he spends most of his free time. Then again he does get an awful lot of free time." Thomas gasped.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Thank you Paxton!" Thomas reversed backwards as fast as he could.

"Good luck Thomas!"

Thomas raced back to the Search and Rescue Centre. On the way back he told Edward, Henry, Gordon, James (Who was reluctant to come because his paint was still drying.), Percy, Toby, Emily, Oliver and Toad. Thomas screeched to a halt back at the Search and Rescue Centre. Dash, Bash and Ferdinand were there talking to Sir Topham Hatt. He must have called them over for a job or something.

"Sorry Sir. No time to explain. Dash. Bash. Ferdinand. Come with me. It's urgent!" They imminently understood and once Matt and Raven were informed and in his cab, they took off for the Dieselworks. Topham stood there dumbfounded.

"What just happened? Is Thomas in charge now?"

…

Diesel 10 was infuriated. I was still telling him the truth but he wasn't listening.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU FRIEND! WHERE IS THE LOST ENGINE?"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" Diesel 10 had smoke pouring out of his engine.

"WHERE! IS! THE! LOST! ENGINE?!"

There was suddenly a chorus of whistles from outside. Diesel 10 looked back as Thomas and Co steamed in.

"Thomas!" both Ryan and I cried. Diesel 10 roared.

"One more puff and she goes pop!" He screamed. I felt his claw squeeze my waist. I gasped for air.

"No! Stop! Give Amber and Ryan back!" Diesel 10 squeezed me tighter.

"Not until I know where the Lost Engine… Hey!" I felt my waist fill up with air again as his grip was loosened. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for me to escape.

"I'm right here Diesel 10." Raven floated out of Thomas' cab. Matt scrambled up onto Thomas' roof. Thomas was stunned.

"How is she floating?" Raven faced Diesel 10.

"Hello old friend. It's been a while." Diesel 10's jaw dropped.

"Lady?" He recomposed himself.

"Huh. Whaddya know. The girly was telling the truth. Too bad I have to kill her now." Diesel 10 tried to close his claw completely but the energy kept him from doing so. Raven held out a hand and a dark energy ball appeared. She charged it before sending it at Diesel 10. He screamed like a girl and backed up. He was halfway into his shed before it closed on him.

"No you stupid shed! NO!" The energy ball hit him and there was a flash of darkness. I found myself on the ground and Diesel 10 nowhere to be found. Thomas came up on the rising turntable and rolled up to me.

"Are you ok Amber?" I nodded. I looked back to Raven. She seemed to be crackling with energy. Then she fell into Edward's tender. I cried out and ran to her.

…

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at Knapford Station for the express to arrive. It was very late which worried him. Gordon took pride in the express and didn't like to be late. So where…

He spotted Thomas racing into the station. He screeched to halt. Topham was about to ask him where everyone was when Matt and I jumped out. Raven was in Matt's arms almost lifeless.

"Sir! Get an ambulance! Raven isn't well!" Topham dropped his watch and ran back to the phone. I stayed with Thomas as Matt took her to a bed in Topham's office.

"Who is that Amber? What happened?"

"Thomas. That is Lady."

"What? B-b-b-but Lady is an engine! What…"

"Let me explain." I told him the whole story of the adventure to Culdee Fell. Once I was done Thomas sighed.

"I understand. Will she be alright?"

"I don't know Thomas. I don't know."

 **Sniff. What a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Will Lady/Raven be alright? If she dies then all the steam engines go as well. I don't have much else to say here so see you next time for the epic conclusion to Thomas and Friends: Amber's Journey! At least I hope it'll be epic. See you then! Happy World Pokémon Day!**


	12. Sayonara Sodor!

Chapter 12: Sayonara Sodor! It's been a blast!

 **Hey Everyone! BuleTornado3275 here with the last chapter of TAFAJ! Hmmm… I hope you're excited for this. It's going to be a good one. Uh… Yeah I don't have anything to say here. Nothing's on my mind so on with the Final chapter. Enjoy!**

Dark clouds swirled around the sky as Thomas paced around the yard. Raven was really Lady and he hadn't been told. He had so many questions for her. Like, where had she been for the last sixteen years? Or maybe, what's happening to the island? He wanted to talk to her really badly but that wasn't an option. She was at the hospital after she collapsed at the Dieselworks. He passed a line of trucks. They giggled at him.

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood." He said sadly. Imagine his surprise when they actually did.

"Sorry Thomas."

"It's just the way we were made."

"We can't help it."

"We understand your pain to lose a loved one."

"We've lost lots to accidents."

Who knew the troublesome trucks could understand the engines feelings. Thomas sighed.

"Still waiting for news Thomas?" Thomas looked ahead to see me sitting on the edge of a break-van porch. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah. It's been hours. Do you think we should go to the hospital now? I have a feeling that she'll wake up now."

"Thomas. That's what you want to happen. But yeah, we should." I jumped in Thomas' cab and we headed for the hospital.

…

Matt sat outside Raven's room. He was waiting for anything to happen. His mind wondered around his head, looking at all the memories he'd made here on Sodor. He remembered how I slugged him when he came up behind me at Knapford, the performance, when he and forgot to wake me up and he went with Thomas on his own and more. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about Matt? Any news about Raven?" He looked toward me as I walked up to him. He shook his head.

"Nah. Just remembering the fun times I've had here. My time on Sodor was fun."

"Yeah, I know. There are a lot of memories to remember." I looked toward Raven's door.

"Are we allowed to…?" Matt nodded. I opened the door and walked in. Raven looked as if she was asleep. I sighed. I walked over and sat on the chair.

"Are you ok Raven? Please wake up." I sighed. She probably couldn't hear me but hey. You never know. I watched her for a moment before getting up to walk out. As I did I heard a growling. I looked back to Raven. Was that her stomach? I jumped as Raven suddenly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ooh. What time is it?" She looked toward me.

"Oh hi Amber. What's shaking?" It took me a moment to realize what happened before I ran up and hugged her.

…

Turns out she was just sleeping. After she sent that energy ball at Diesel 10, she felt very tired. So she fell asleep on the spot. Thomas and the other engines were thrilled. Thomas then somehow managed to organize a party at Knapford Station. All the engines I had met on my adventure showed up. Even the little engines from Arlsdale, The Blue Mountain Quarry and Culdee Fell. But they were all on flatbeds. Matt and I watched on as Thomas, Annie and Clarabel took all the children for rides and Gordon boasted about how fast he was. Matt gave me a hug.

"Well I suppose I'm going to get you a new necklace to replace the other one don't I?"

"Yep. No question about it." He laughed as Raven walked up.

"Thank you for all your help Amber. I would never have seen Thomas again if you didn't help me. I may still be a human but once I get enough power, I should change back to normal." I nodded. Raven smiled.

"But for you, this isn't a party for celebrating is it? You have somewhere else you have to go?" I sighed.

"Yeah. I have to get back to my world in time for school. My teachers will kill me if I'm not back for the first day back."

"And my mum will kill me if I'm not back by the designated time we organized." Raven smiled warmly.

"Well say no more. I can send you back when you want. Just say your goodbyes and I'll send you back." I sighed. I was regretting this day from the start but it had to be done.

As Thomas pulled in with another train of hyperactive children I walked over to him.

"Hey Amber. Are you having fun?"

"Yes I am. But there's something I need to say to you."

"What's that?"

"Thank you for all your help. I have to go back to where I live. I have to go back to my world." Thomas' face instantly dropped.

"But… What about me? What about everyone else?"

"I'll always remember you and your friends. I've had such a great adventure. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end at some point. I will try to come and visit you again, but I can't promise you anything." I saw a tear roll down his face. I gave him a pat and walked back to Raven. Matt had also said his goodbyes and was next to Raven. I turned to face Thomas.

"Ready Amber?"

"Yeah. Let's go Raven." The word had flashed around the station quickly and everyone watched as Raven concentrated and Matt and I floated up into the air. I looked at Matt.

"I'm going to assume she's going to send you back to your home in Australia."

"Most likely."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"It's never goodbye. It's more see you soon." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Ok then. See you later." I looked toward the engines as the energy reached its full power. I smiled.

"See you again guys! Sayonara Sodor! It's been a blast!"

As I felt myself fade I heard the engines whistle.

"Goodbye Amber!"

…

I blinked. I could hear the sight sound of something moving around. I sat up and looked around.

I was in my secret room back in the UK. I smiled as I watched my modal trains scurry around. Once I managed to get up and not fall over, I headed to the ladder. I opened it and reversed back down into my room. I saw my suitcase on my bed. I opened it up and I found my camera. I looked to see if the pictures were still there. Sure enough they were. I sighed with relief. I put it around my neck and headed toward the stairs to the living room. I stopped at the top as I heard humming. Taylor must have been in the lounge. I was about to go greet her when an idea struck me.

…

Taylor was watching the late night talk show. It was her favorite show. She glanced at the clock.

"Half an hour till Amber's plane lands. I better get…" she didn't finish her sentence. A bucket of cold water had been dumped on her head. She screamed and jumped up with the bucket still on her head. She turned to behind the couch and struck a karate pose. She heard laughing that sounded awfully familiar. She lifted the bucket off her head slightly and saw me standing there laughing.

"Amber? But… Your plane land in half an hour! How…?"

"Long story. But we've got time though don't we?"

 _One story later._

Taylor stared at the photos. She was amazed by my story and that I had photo proof.

"You actually visited Sodor? Man. That would have been amazing."

"It was. I had a fun time." Taylor scrolled through the photos and stopped on one.

"Who's this?" she showed me the picture and I smiled.

"That's Matt. He was someone I met at the airport before the whole adventure started. He was the one to give me the necklace."

"And that jeweled flower I'm guessing." I reached up and took the flower off my head.

"Yeah."

"He must have been quite a guy." I blushed.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Sure. Now you should get to bed. You've got school tomorrow." I nodded and headed back to my room. I couldn't wait for it.

…

I parked my bike in the bike rack at school. I walked to the gate, took a deep breath and walked into the courtyard. Not many people were there but I knew that Jo would be here early getting her stupid shuffler ready. I looked around, ignoring the occasional tease.

I finally found her surrounded by guys asking for her number. Jo was ignoring them by looking at her phone. I stopped near a tree and cleared my throat. Jo looked up and saw me.

"Hey look. It's the Thomas lover. You do know this is a school for teenagers not babies." I smiled. Jo realized something was up.

"Why are you smiling? I just teased you about you favorite show. Why…?"

"I'm smiling because I know something that you don't. I know that their real." Jo scoffed.

"Yeah sure. You're just saying that to get out of it. Not going to work you know."

"That's what you think. Come and have a look." I pulled out my camera. Jo excused herself from the guys and walked over. She looked through the photos and her eyes almost popped out of her head. She franticly looked through them, most likely to find a picture that would reveal that they were a hoax. She didn't have any luck though.

"I know these are fake! You've just cropped in a picture to have you in it! I can delete these!"

"You do know that I've already uploaded the pictures to your Facebook page? Also I wrote that you were sending me an apology."

"Wait. How do you know my Facebook password?"

"You've posted it all over Facebook. It was easy to find." Jo stood there stunned and angry at the same time. I walked away to class whistling to myself as the bell rang.

All day I was getting apologies and people asking for forgiveness. I took all of them politely and my day was excellent. I was chuckling to myself as I walked back into the flat. Taylor was waiting in the lounge room waiting for the news.

"How'd it go?"

"Worked like a charm. Now Jo's going to be looking all over Facebook for her password. I like having a computer geek as a friend." We both laughed. Jo's password was never on Facebook. Taylor just hacked her account. Taylor high-fived me. She then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah. When did you get a pair of old buffers from?" now it was my turn to be puzzled.

"Buffers? I never brought home buffers."

"Yeah well there's one in the secret room."

I headed up to the secret room. Once I got there is saw a pair of buffers sitting in the corner. I also saw the old man from Shining Time standing there.

"Well. It seems you worked out my riddle. I told you they were real."

"Who are you? You never told me. And how did you get here?" The old man smiled. There was a puff of gold dust and on the floor was Mr. Conductor. I smiled.

"I thought you might want to visit your friends again. So I brought the buffers to you."

"Thanks. Mr. C? Will I see you on Sodor next time I go?" Mr. C laughed.

"Of course I will be. I'm going to stay on the island for a while so you'll see me around. I'm going to be helping Sir Topham Hatt and the engines build the Sodor Academy. It'll be for teenagers like you and I promise that there will be a statue of you out the front."

He checked his watch and almost fell over.

"I need to go. I'll see you on Sodor when you come back!" And he was gone in a puff of gold dust. I looked at my new buffers. I noticed a note stuck to it. I pulled it off and looked at it.

 _Dear Amber_

 _I hope you got home safely. I have great news! After I transported you home I regained my normal human colours! Now I have blond hair and my clothes are now pink and purple. Thank you for all you've done Amber. I hope to see you again!_

 _Sincerely Lady/Raven_

 _PS. Don't worry about Diesel 10. He won't be back for a long time. He is getting a tan where he is._

I laughed. Raven was back to normal. My mind wondered, remembering all the fun I had back on Sodor. I also wondered where Diesel 10 was…

…

"Buzz off you stupid Pelican!" A seagull had landed on the roof of an odd boat. Diesel 10 growled. He was out in the middle of the ocean in a large dingy. The sun was blaring down and he was hot.

"When I get back, you are going to be sorry Amber. Mark my words, I will destroy you!" The seagull decided that this perch was too loud. It took off leaving a smelly present for him. Diesel 10 roared as loud as he could.

The End (For now!)!

 **And finished! For good this time! I hope you liked the final chapter. If you didn't see your favorite character in this story, don't worry. Amber will return to Sodor in** _ **Amber**_ **and I'll use more engines that didn't show up in this story. Such as Spencer, Bill, Ben and more diesels. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did. Please let me know if you enjoyed the story in the reviews or Private message me. I love to hear what you're thinking about my stories. But for now I will see you all later! BlueTornado3275 signing off!**


End file.
